


Uninvited

by WriterJunkie



Category: Wynonna Earp (TV)
Genre: AU storyline, Alpha Nicole Haught, Alternate Universe - Werewolf, F/F, Wayhaught - Freeform, werewolf nicole
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-22
Updated: 2018-04-22
Packaged: 2019-04-13 11:44:45
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 25,349
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14111646
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WriterJunkie/pseuds/WriterJunkie
Summary: Force to flee with her family, Nicole finds herself in Purgatory, but the longer she stays the more she finds that she might not want to leave Purgatory after all, even if it means facing the disaster of her family's attack. [Complete]





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> This was originally supposed to be a one shot based on this drawing I found on tumblr and it turned into something much bigger. I've been working on this for a while and finally had the guts to write and even bigger courage to post it. I'm a lot more rusty at writing than I thought, but I got it done and it's a start.

 

Nicole watched the portal in front of her swirl a blue radiance of light and whizzed as it grew in size. She clutched the iron pendant on her neck, rubbing her forefinger over the center gem. She didn't plan on coming back, but she promised her mother when she had visited her a month ago. Deeply inhaling, Nicole stepped through the portal, covering the wall of an alley behind a bar, and was washed with its glow. For a split second, the hairs on her arms and neck stood up, feeling as if she was floating, weightless. The light faded out and Nicole stepped on to soft grass and heard the portal swish behind her as it closed. She blinked, adjusting to her surroundings and looked over the town square. She tucked her pendant back into her shirt. She can hear the yelling of merchants eager to sell their goods of meat, clothing, jewelry, and pottery, weapons. She walked through the crowd, listening to the chatterof the townspeople as they offered trades.

“Miss?” A townsman said. “You've returned?”

Nicole smiled, hesitant to respond. She rather not cause a scene, but it had been a year since she left. She made very little contact with her family, other than to show when needed. The life she now lived outside of the community was different and out of date to the life here.

“Yes, I'm here to visit my mother.” Nicole said.

The man, with graying hair, hunched over and bald nodded in agreement.

“She's at her quarters Miss. She'll be glad to see you again.” He said.

“Thank you.”

Nicole continued her walk through the crowd, picking up her pace in hopes to not be recognized again. But dressed in her modern gear, blue jeans and white and black striped shirt made her stick out. Their home had remained the same since she last remembered. A pitched roof made of wood, with oak walls and logs pressed against the roof to keep it standing. The longhouse a staggering 55 feet tall and 65 feet wide. She had many joyful memories in this house. She knocked before entering but opened the door before hearing anything on the other side. The savory smell of goat meat hit her nose and the ember of the fire in the center of the room flickered. A woman at the far end, sitting next to a younger man who shared her red hair, turned from the table.

“Nicole.” The woman said, rushing toward her. “It's good to see you again. Mitchell.”

The boy, with shoulder length braided hair and pale skin approached them. His expression stern as he faced Nicole. Their mother pulled Nicole into a hug.

“So,why come now?” Mitchell said.

Her mother, Astrid, nudged Mitchell in his side. He rolled his eyes before shaking his head and walking away. Nicole glanced at her feet, before feeling her mom grab her forearm.

“It's okay mom.” She said.

“It's a miracle you didn't change your own name.” Mitchell said.

“Mitchell!” Astrid cried.

He scoffed and shook his head, muttered, “Whatever,” before he returned back to the table.

Astrid gave him a disappoint frown, watching him leave. She sighed. Nicole didn't blame him for being mad. It had been a hard decision for her to leave. It was amazing the rest of the community didn't treat her like Mitchell.

“He's dealing with your father's passing in his own way.” Astrid said, a flash of guilt settling in her eyes. She forced a smile on her face. “But you're here now. That gives us time to prepare for the ceremony.”

“It's two months away.” Nicole said.

“Yes, but as soon to be Alpha, you have many responsibilities to oversee before the ceremony starts.”

Astrid tugged at her arm.

“I thought you should know, I've invited-”

The door to their longhouse opened. Nicole froze.

“Shae.” She whispered.

Shae hesitated at the doorway, looking between Astrid and Nicole.

“I'm sorry, I didn't know you'd be here.” Shae said. “Should I come back another time?”

“No, Come, let's eat first. I invited you over for dinner too. You've both traveled so far to get here. I've been waiting for Nicole all day.” Astrid said.

Astrid settled at the table and Shae approached Nicole. A look of concern and wonder in her eyes. She sighed. Nicole gulped.

“You look good.” Shae said.

“You too.” Nicole said. “How are you?”

“Busy, I help here when I can.” Shae said. “I'm a doctor now. I can't visit like I used to.”

“You finally graduated.” Nicole said.

“Nicole, Shae.” Astrid called.

Nicole sat at the table with Shae, Mitchell scoffed, glaring at Nicole before staring into his plate. Nicole shifted. While she had chosen to leave but a year had been long enough to make Nicole feel out of place. The change between her relationship with her brother had been striking. She couldn't say it would be the same with their pack.

 

***

Word traveled quickly that Nicole returned and by the end of lunch people had flocked to see her. Many bearing gifts for her return in food, clothing, and even jewelry. The smiles and liveliness of the community had not changed that was one less problem to deal with. When she had greeted all the people she could and finally had a moment to herself, Nicole wandered off through the town. Dinner wouldn't be done until a few more hours and that usually meant music and mead to go around. Shae sat at the front of the longhouse with a bottle of wine and two cups. She offered one to Nicole.

“It's just one cup.” Shae said.

Nicole sat down next to Shae and took a sip. They stared at the townsquare, people closing shops to get ready for the reckoning. Nicole continued to drink in silence until she was half way through when she spoke again.

“I'm-”

“I know.” Shae said. “I'm not mad.”

Nicole glanced down at her feet. Shae had every reason to be angry just as much as Mitchell. Their relationship, though budding had an important role just as her position as Alpha.

“I didn't agree to marry you because I'm Alpha.” Nicole said. “I really started to have feelings for you.”

Nicole frowned. Shae faced her, the same soft smile and comforting gaze. Nicole sighed. She had the same caring nature. It made sense Shae would study in the medical field.

“I didn't too.” Shae said. “But it's in the past now. And you feel differently about us.”

Nicole bit her bottom lip and said, “Yes. I-”

“I will continue to help you and care for your pack. How things are between us now won't change that.” Shae said. “You've become my family.”

Shae finished her cup of wine and placed it down. She stood.

“It was good seeing you again Nicole.” Shae said.

“You're leaving?” Nicole said.

“You've given me the closure I need. Isn't that what you wanted?” Shae said. “But I will always come in your time of need.”

Nicole smiled.

“Thank you Shae.”

“Don't be a stranger.” Shae said.

 

***

Nicole stayed behind finishing her cup and as the sun had started to set she walked through the townsquare, spotting the temple of their past honored Alphas and greeted the guard out front. She walked through the halls, seeing the busts made of stone of their Alphas, wearing battle helmets and war weapons at the stand. Nicole headed to the second floor where another guard had stood at the end in front of a door. He allowed her to pass and Nicole exhaled, biting her bottom lip as she felt her eyes water. She sat at the bust of their recent Alpha, and her father, reading on the plaque, Raynor. Nicole sat in front of it, running a finger down the stand.

“Hi Dad.” Nicole whispered, sniffling.

She bit her bottom lip, glancing at her clenched hands pinching at the hem of her shirt. She didn't expect coming back to be this difficult.

“I'm sorry,” She said, inhaling to calm her nerves. “I missed the last ceremony. I just...it's hard seeing you're gone.”

Nicole glanced back at the statue. The same stiff expression of the stone bust, capturing her father's strong chiseled jawline, and ridged brow shape. Immortalized in his battle helmet, thick long hair which he had always braided at the sides. Nicole sighed.

“I'm here now.” She said, a faint smile across her face.

In a few hours her family will come to pay their respects, leave their offering of food, small tokens of their Gods to wish him peace in the after life.

“I miss you.” Nicole said. “If you hadn't-”

She gulped, swallowing back the guilt and possibilities of how her father would still be alive had she been more skilled than she is now. She is the oldest she had three years in advance of training, but her father had been quick, and a father who would risk his life before he lost any of his children. Nicole stood back on her feet.

“I'm not mad.” Nicole said. “I know what you did.”

She gave the statue one last glance before exiting. The ceremony would begin soon, but the least she could do was carry the items as her mother had finally began to age. The stress of temporary Alpha didn't make anything easier. The guilt washed over Nicole again, wondering if she had stayed around her mother wouldn't be so feeble. Nicole cut through the square and entered the Longhouse. Mitchell was gathering bowls of fruit and grains, while Astrid held a chalice and a bottle of mead in her arms.

“It's time.” Astrid said.

Nicole gathered the rest of the offerings, tokens of their Gods, small metal statues no bigger than three inches tall. The jewelry and a leg of lamb,her father loved, and two candles. Mitchell gave her another look of distain.

“Why don't you stay and keep the house warm?” He said. “We can handle this.”

“I want to do this.” Nicole said.

Mitchell huffed.

“Please, you two can't-”

An explosion erupted from the center of the square followed by screaming and yelling. Nicole dropped the offerings and rushed to the window. A wall of flame shot into the sky from across their home, burning down the seamstress building. It spread in a blink over to the next building. She could see people rushing out of their homes in fear.

“Oh my...” Astrid gasped.

“What's going on?” Mitchell said.

Astrid shook her head. Another wave of screams sounded followed by the loud fire of guns.

“Hunters.” Nicole said, watching another explosion sound from the right of the town.

Nicole clenched her jaw as she stood fear stricken. She watched her family flee their once peaceful and beautiful home in a panic from the gun fire at the right wing of the square. A bomb went off to the left of her, sending chunks of debris flying through the air. She caught the strong odor of burning skin, smoke, and sulfur. How did they find them?

"How did they break through the barrier?" Mitchell said.

Nicole's jaw clenched. The realization of hunters desecrate sacred ground flared a new burn of anger in her core. Hunters didn't have the knowledge to get here. Nicole blinked back a tear, a flare of anger settling inside her.

“We have to go!” Astrid called, exiting their home. “In here, quickly!”

They cut across the Square, dodging pieces of debris, jumping over bodies, and chucks of buildings along the way. This next bomb had been much closer and nearly deafen Nicole as they moved through the crowd. The smoke cleared and she saw the door to the temple of their dead had been blown open.

“They're after the relic!” Nicole said.

Astrid grabbed Nicole by the arm and pulled her toward the temple. They ran through the nave and up the spiraled marble steps. Nicole noticed the smashed urns and statues along the way. Her hands shook. The years of tradition passed along through generations,destroyed. The screaming disappeared as they traveled to higher ground, but she could still hear the gunfire and explosions ringing in the distance. Astrid rushed them into the their father's memorial room. Two men stood at the alter, the bust smashed in pieces and a cloth clutched in one of their hands. The man with the cloth, in a sleeveless denim jacket, faded ripped black pants, and combat boots, glared at them.

“Well look who showed up.” He hissed.

Nicole flinched. He tilted his head in her direction, a look of recognition settling in his eyes.

“I remember you.” He said, holding out the cloth and shook it. “Just came back to get what's mine.”

He grinned.

“That doesn't belong to you!” Nicole said. “How dare you.”

He grinned.

“You forgot,” He said. “I'm the one who killed your precious Alpha.”

Nicole glared. She ran toward them, blinking away her tears.

“Dex!” The other man called.

Dex pulled out a gun. Nicole froze.

“These aren't normal bullets.” Dex said. “I'm not stupid.”

“Nicole.” Astrid warned. “Let them go.”

Dex put on a smug smile.

“Listen to your mother.” Dex said.

Nicole stared at him.

“Let's go Garth.” Dex said.

Nicole watched them walk away, the gun pointed on her as they moved. She watched Mitchell shift, his eyes flickering orange. Before she could speak, he charged, tackling Dex to the ground, sending his gun to the floor. Garth fumbled to pull out his gun from his holster, while Dex and Mitchell tussled around on the floor. Nicole grabbed Garth by the scruff of his shirt and sent a fist into his face. She heard the bone of his nose crack and felt it sink in. He screamed, giving Nicole enough time to knee him in the gut and toss him across the room. Mitchell howled and Nicole looked to see a knife jabbed into his shoulder with Dex behind him. Nicole raced over, kicking Dex in the stomach and helped Mitchell up. He yanked the knife out.

“What are you doing?” Nicole said.

Dex got back up, wrapping his arm around Nicole's neck. She staggered back, slamming him into a wall, but he didn't let up. Panicked, Nicole grabbed his forearms, sinking her nails into him and felt herself shift. Her muscles tense and a growl emitted from her mouth. She felt her teeth stretch through her gums and instinctively, with glowing orange eyes, sank her teeth into Dex's forearm. He shouted, releasing her.

“Nicole, we have to leave!” Astrid said. “Mitchell is hurt. That blade was silver.”

Nicole rushed to her family, holding Mitchell up and raced out of the room. The temple shook as a bomb went off only a few feet away this time. It wouldn't be long until the whole place would be nothing but a pile of rubble.

“The Relic.” Nicole remembered.

“They can't use it until the ritual has been completed, and they'll need you for that.” Astrid said. “We can't stay here.”

Mitchell grunted. The burn of silver rushing through his skin like acid blood.

“There's an escape passage in the basement.” Astrid said.

They ran through the passages. She led them to a wooden wall at the end of the cellar and pulled it open. The passage had been large enough to fit them comfortably but dim to navigate.

“Take this.” Astrid said, pullinga dagger from inside the pouch of her robe.

She handed it to Nicole and hugged her.

“Get as far away as you can.” She said. “You must hide. When we are strong enough we will regroup.”

Nicole nodded.

“Nicole, find the relic, bring it back, should the chance arise.” Astrid said.

“I will. I promise.” Nicole agreed.

They hugged one last time and ran through the tunnel. The dirt walls ringing from the gun fire above, but they made it out and into the depths of the forest near their home. Nicole could see the fire and smoke swallowing the palace and willed herself to continue on. Astrid and Mitchell split up after several miles and Nicole had been left to wander the forest alone. For hours she traveled, wandering through the trees and bushes, until the sun set.

In the distance, she heard the rustle of footsteps behind her. They came closer and in a panic, Nicole hide behind a tree, peeking as she watched the hunters talk amongst each other as they walked. A blinding white light washed over her and shielding her face with her hand, she squinted through to see two other hunters.

 

“Hey!” One shouted.

 

Nicole set off in a sprint.

 

 

***

“She went this way!”

Nicole glanced over her shoulder to see the flashlight beams a few feet behind her. She lost her footing as she stepped onto an uneven patch of soft dirt, grabbing onto a tree trunk to catch herself. She spotted the start of a slope ahead and descended, dodging and ducking through low tangled branches. She rounded a tree to her right and jumped over a thick fallen trunk. Nicole heard the blast of a pistol followed by a searing pain through her forearm. She flinched, groaning as she held her right arm. She examined the rapid trickle of blood coating her skin. She took several deep breaths and leaned against a tree to brace herself. She picked up the stomping of footsteps behind her and sharp snap of twigs. She peeked out from behind the tree and dodged just in time to miss the blade slicing toward her face from the right. She had lost the blade her mother gave her in the first scuffle with the hunters.

“Where do you think you're going?” The hunter asked.

Nicole caught his forearm before he could swing back around. He countered, using his left hand. Nicole's head jerked to the left upon impact which had given him the opportunity to pull his arm free. He slashed his hand across her face, raking his nails down her cheek. She let out a grunt when the blunt force of his knee slammed into her gut.

“Garth!”

Hunched over, gripping her stomach, Nicole let out another strangled grumble and caught the beam of light from the top of the hill. She inhaled and grimaced, willing herself to stand and stare at her attacker.

“Dex!” Garth yelled, shining his flashlight down toward them.

Nicole took the distraction and punched Dex in the jaw. She felt his skin tense under her knuckles and spun around into a sprint. She spotted the flashes of light beside her as she moved through the shrubbery. She heard the kick up of rocks and dirt behind her.

“She's getting away!” Garth shouted.

“Get her you idiot!” Dex huffed.

Nicole picked up a faint growl before she felt claws digging into her back, shredding her blue button down and sinking deep into her skin. Nicole let out a scream, from the burn of the razor sharp claws that tore into her skin, falling to the ground. She rolled over quick enough to block another claw swinging toward her head. She screamed again as it cut four deep gashes into her forearms. She stretched her left arm out beside her, searching, grasping dirt, and ripping up roots before her hand closed around the ridges of a rock. She swung it around into Dex's forehead as hard as she could. He groaned as he stumbled back and Nicole kicked him to increase the distance between them and climbed to her feet.

“You bitch!” Dex hissed.

Frantic, she didn't notice the pile of rocks and tree roots in her path and tripped, tumbling down another slope. Instinctively, she tucked her arms around her head. She felt the rocks, dirt, and sticks against her cheeks, scratching and scraping her face and arms. Picking up momentum, Nicole spiraled down the slope, slamming back first into a rock, finally face-planting into a bed of grass. The metallic taste of blood filled her mouth by the time she reached the bottom. Nicole ran her tongue over the cut on her lip that split upon impact. She pushed herself up on painful, aching arms. The throb of her cuts and bruises burning.

“Find her!” Dex yelled, from above.

Nicole scanned her surroundings and made out the shadow of a barn in the distance, several yards ahead. She dashed into the barn, stumbling over left out tools. She shut the rusted door. It screeched as it moved and Nicole crept into a stall, hiding under a pile of hay. She deeply inhaled, holding her breath, as she listened through the wall.

“Where'd she go?” Garth said.

“Fuck!” Dex grumbled. “We lost her.”

A beam of light cut through the cracks of the old barn, as Dex and Garth’s footsteps shuffled through the grass.

“Shit, let's get out of here.” Dex whispered.

Nicole listened to their stomping fade into the distance and she sighed in relief. The rush of adrenaline, dissipating. A flood of exhaustion hit her like a freight-train and she rested her head back against the wall, her eyes drooping as she allowed herself to finally rest. As her head dropped, dosing off, the faint sound of the barn door opening and whispers barely registered before Nicole passed out.

 

***

 

Nicole stirred, gingerly flexing her fingers. She cringed, feeling her body pulse with pain in her face and her arms. She picked up the steady beep of the heart-rate monitor beside her. The harsh glare of hospital light flooding her vision. Nicole glanced around her, recognizing the white walls of a hospital room and the gurney she had been settled on. Sitting up, she noticed an IV bag attached to her arm.

“What?” She rasped.

She noticed the gauze around her arms and felt around her face. Her fingers brushed against the rough bumps of sutures. She looked down at herself to see a hospital gown and bandaging around the cuts and bruises on her chest. Nicole grabbed the bedrailing and pulled the sheets off.

“Hey.”

Nicole flinched, only now noticing a woman was sitting in the chair in the corner of the room, near the foot of her bed. She smiled and approached Nicole. She let out a heavy sigh, her brows creased into a worried frown.

“It's okay.” She placed a gentle hand on Nicole's. “How are you feeling? You were beat up pretty bad when I found you in the barn last night.”

Nicole raised a brow, a look of complete loss on her face.

“Do you remember what happened?”

Nicole paused.

“I-where am I?” Nicole asked.

“This is Purgatory Hospital. You're not from around here, are you?” She stated. “I'm Waverly Earp.”

Nicole brushed a piece of hair from her own face.

“Nicole Haught.” She introduced herself. “Thank you for bringing me here, but I won't need to stay.”

With that, Nicole tugged at her IV tube.

“Hold on! I wouldn't do that if I were you.” Waverly said. “It's a miracle you're even conscious right now. You're lucky you don't have a concussion. You should wait until the doctor looks at you.”

Nicole shifted.

“Really, I'm fine. I'm a fast healer.” She said as she yanked the IV out of her arm. Waverly gasped. She grabbed Nicole by the shoulders, grunting as she pushed her back into bed.

“You need to rest!” Waverly said.

Nicole looked at her confused as she strained to keep Nicole in place. A pang of frustration went through her and she pushed back against Waverly with ease, getting to her feet. She stood sharply, knocking Waverly off balance. Letting out a yelp as she tripped backward, Waverly caught the bedpost, narrowly avoiding landing on the floor. Nicole's face softened.

“Sorry. I uh...” She mumbled. “I just need to-”

The door behind Waverly opened and a tall man of easily six foot stature and dark skin entered with another woman. She was much smaller in comparison, and had ice blue eyes. She eyed Nicole.

“Waves?” She asked Waverly.

“I'm fine Wynonna.” Waverly said.

Nicole stood her ground, picking up on the tension between Wynonna and the guy beside her. They gave a much more cautious vibe, all skeptical of Nicole, and distrustful. She faced Waverly, who gave her a much warmer gaze.

“Holy shit sticks, you're alive?” Wynonna noted.

“Wynonna.” Waverly’s tone warned.

“What? She was nearly beaten into a bloody pulp last night.” Wynonna stated. “It's a miracle you aren't brain-dead.”

Waverly nudged Wynonna in her side.

“Uh, this is Nicole. That's my sister Wynonna and Dolls.” Waverly said.

Dolls gave a curt wave. Nicole looked them over. She examined Dolls, he kept a much more attentive stare on her. Nicole's jaw clenched, her shoulders stiff as she feels the tension between everyone. Having herself viewed as a freak made her much more defensive.

“I’ll go get the doctor.” Dolls said, and briskly exited the room.

The room door opened a second time and an older man with grey short hair entered. He looked at Nicole and approached her.

“You're awake.” He said, his face stern as he noticed the IV tube on the floor. “I'm glad to see you're better. I'm Doctor Harrison.”

“When can I leave?” Nicole asked.

Doctor Harrison scoffed.

“I highly advise you stay at least a day with the amount of injuries you came in with last night.” He said. “Let me check your vitals.”

Nicole took a seat on the edge of the bed. Doctor Harrison put on his stethoscope and pressed the end of it to her chest. He listened for a moment then looked over the bandage around her wrist and the stitches on her forehead.

“You've stabilized and I'm honestly surprised you're moving at this moment.” Doctor Harrison said. “You have bruised ribs and had a possible concussion when you were brought in. To be safe you will need to stay the night.”

Nicole ran a hand through her hair. The sooner she can leave the hospital the better. Everything about it made her uneasy.

“Do you remember anything?” Doctor Harrison asked. “Do you know who attacked you?”

Nicole shook her head and answered, “I don't remember anything.”

The door swished open a third time with a soft knock on the doorframe. An older man with a thick mustache, wearing a navy blue uniform stood in the doorway. Nicole caught the glimmer of a badge pinned to the left pocket of his uniform shirt.

“Excuse me doctor. I was told the patient is finally conscious.” He said, spotting Nicole. “Do you mind if we have a few words?”

 

***

Nicole watched the sheriff of Purgatory, Nedley, frown and his bushy brows knitted together. He flipped through the pages of his tiny notebook, pencil in hand. He tapped the end of it against the page and let out a sigh. The interview lasted longer than she expected and he seemed more frazzled with the situation the longer it carried on.

 

“Let me get this straight.” He said, lifting his head from the notes he had taken, frustration etched into his drooping brow. “You were attacked last night and your injuries looked like a bear mauling, but you don't know who or what attacked you?”

 

“It was dark and the only thing I thought about was getting away.” She answered.

 

“Purgatory has a long history of strange and violent incidents, just a few days ago a girl was found on the outskirts of town, decapitated.” Nedley said. “I have to be honest; I don't think your encounter was anything normal. Are you keeping something from me?”

 

“That's all I can remember sheriff.” Nicole said.

Nedley nodded and stood, stuffing the notebook back into his jacket pocket.

“If you remember anything don't hesitate to call me.” He said, fishing out a small business card from his pocket.

He handed it to Nicole and paused at the door to give her a second glance.

“You're not a local, so I think you should know,” He said. “It's best you keep to yourself during your stay Ms. Haught.”

He straightened the flaps of his jacket and left. Nicole settled back into her bed, anxiety coursing through her, her hands curled into fists. She’d rather not spend another day here. She had other things to worry about like the hunters, and if they would come back. There was a knock on her door before it opened and Waverly brisked her way into the room.

“You're still here?” Nicole asked.

Waverly smiled and placed a hand on Nicole’s.

“Of course,” She said. “I can tell how much you hate being here and it doesn't help that you don't have anyone in town. You don't have anywhere to stay either, once you get out.”

Nicole shrugged. She didn't plan on staying in town once she was released, but she hadn't the slightest idea where to go either. Her family split up and could be anywhere throughout the country now. She couldn't exactly go back home either.

“I'm just passing through.” She said. “I can find my way out of here just fine.”

“Listen,” Waverly said, hesitatingly. “I know you don't want to be here any longer than you should, but I think spending the night isn't a bad idea. At least so the doctors, and I, know for sure you're okay. I'll even visit you tomorrow. And I already spoke to Wynonna. You can crash at our place until you're back on your feet again.”

Waverly gave her a dazzling smile that Nicole found softening her resolve the longer she looked at it.

“What do you say?”

Nicole felt the wave of exhaustion crash down on her. Between the attack, the conversation with Nedley, and the doctor she needed a little more rest to get up and going again. As much as she hated to admit it.

“Yeah, okay.” Nicole agreed. “Thank you.”

Waverly rubbed her forearm, a bright-eyed smile on her face.

“Don't mention it.” She said. “I'll see you in the morning. Do you like bagels?”

Nicole cracked a soft smile and chuckled as her stomach grumbled.

“Bagels sound good.” She said.

“I'll get a nurse before I leave and I will see you tomorrow with coffee and bagels.” Waverly said.

She quickly hugged Nicole before dashing out. Nicole settled back into bed, continuing to smile as she watched Waverly through the window speaking with a nurse at the counter. She turned back toward Nicole's room and waved before she left.

 

***

 

The nurse sent to tend to Nicole's wounds arrived at 8am sharp. She peeled back the gauze on Nicole’sleft forearm. The nurse blinked, dumbfounded.The skin around the edges of the sutures are faded pink.

“What?” The nurse gaped at Nicole. “How didyou…”

Just then the door opened and Waverly marched inside, bright-eyed and grinning with a brown paper bag in one hand and flowers in the other.

“Hey, I didn't know if you'd be up this early, but I'm here, as promised.” Waverly said, settling beside Nicole. Setting the flower vase on the side table.

“Thank you, they're beautiful.” Nicole said, looking over the blue, white, and yellow flowers.

“And, bagels.” Waverly said, handing Nicole the paper bag.

The nurse stepped toward the door.

“I'm going to get some scissors.” She said.

Nicole uncovered her bagel from its paper wrapping and chomped into it. Waverly looked her over and studied the suture marks protruding from Nicole's forearms.

“You weren't kidding about healing fast.” Waverly said. “Didn't you get attacked two days ago?”

Dr. Harrison entered, a look of confusion on his face.

“The nurse told me you needed your stitches removed?” He said.

He examined Nicole's wounds and gave a perplexed hum. He glanced back at her, his brows furrowed. Nicole shrugged.

“I guess I'll be getting you a release form then.” Dr. Harrison said. “If anything happens don't hesitate to come see me again.”

As he opened the door the nurse had returned with a pan and scissors. Nicole had finished the first half of her bagel by then and placed the remaining piece on the counter.

“Alright, let's get started.” The nurse said.

Nicole watched her roll up her sleeve and snip the first stitch.

 

***

 

“Alright, you're all set sweetheart.” The nurse said. “Waverly is waiting for you in the lobby. You're very lucky to heal this quickly.”

Nicole grasped the nurse's forearm just as she turned away to pick up the surgical tray. Nicole smiled, her expression contrasting oddly with her stern eyes.

“Thank you,” Nicole glanced at the name-tag on her chest. “Deb, I really appreciate your help.”

Deb's eyes became vacant and dreamy. Nicole brushed a thumb over her arm. Deb smiled the same airy spaced out look on her face.

“Oh, no problem dear. I'm glad to help.” Deb said.

“I'd appreciate it if you kept this between us.” Nicole said.

“Oh, of course sweetie, patient confidentiality.” Deb said.

Nicole gave her arm a firm squeeze. Deb sighed.

“Even between the doctors, and everyone else within this facility. You've never seen me and there isn't any record of me ever being here either. Do you understand?” Nicole said.

“Yes dear.” She said.

“Would you mind cleaning up the paperwork for me? I know it'll be a hassle, but I'd appreciate it.” Nicole said.

Deb smiled and said, “Sure thing honey.”

“I'd like to speak to Dr. Harrison one last time. Could you have him stop by for a moment? I understand he's a busy man, but it's important.” Nicole said.

“Of course.”

“Thank you Deb.”

Nicole released her and the spaced expression from Deb's face washed away. She blinked and looked confused between Nicole and her now perfectly healed arm.

“Sorry honey, I've been working double shifts lately. I must have zoned out.” Deb said. “I'll have Dr. Harrison come see you one last time before you go.”

She left with the tray of sutures. Nicole got out of bed, pulling down the sleeves of her shirt. The door opened a second after the first knock.

“You wanted to see me Ms. Haught?” Dr. Harrison asked.

 

***

 

10 minutes later Waverly greeted her in the lobby with her usual bright-eyed grin.

“There you are. That took long.” She said.

“Dr. Harrison wanted to speak with me before I left.” Nicole said. “He still can't believe I'm leaving.”

Waverly headed toward the sliding double doors and said, “I don't blame him.”

They entered the parking lot. The brisk cold of winter brushing at their faces.

“My jeep is not far from here.” Waverly said.

Nicole picked out a black and red jeep to the right. The window to the passenger side slid down as they came closer. A man with short brown hair poked his head out, a frown of agitation on his face.

“Babe, what took you so long?” He whined. “I got to head back to the rodeo.”

Waverly opened the passenger door.

“I have to go back to the homestead before I can drop you off.” Waverly said.

Champ groaned and finally noticed Nicole.

“Who is she?” He asked.

Waverly scoffed.

“This is Nicole. She's the girl I told you about. That we found in the barn, remember?”

“Oh shit! She lived?” Champ asked shocked.

Waverly let out an irritated sigh.

“Nicole this is Champ, my boyfriend.”

Champ waved and said, “Sup.”

Nicole eyed him.

“Hi.” She said.

“What are you doing out so soon?” Champ asked.

“Champ, stop making it sound like she got out of jail! She was in the hospital, overnight.”

Waverly scolded, facing Nicole. “Sorry about that.”

Nicole shrugged and said, “Don't worry about it.”

“Can we go now?” Champ groaned.

Waverly rolled her eyes before moving to the driver seat. Champ shuffled over as Nicole hopped into the back.

 

***

The homestead had been an old rickety looking shack, but Waverly had explained it had been abandoned for years. Nicole could see the place needed a new paint job and the field looked different than she remembered. A fresh blanket of snow covered the grass and a small path had been shoveled leading to the front porch. Nicole followed Waverly inside and she entered the kitchen, picking up a bag from the table.

“I bought you some new clothes.” Waverly said. “Since the ones you had are well, covered in blood and torn. I hope they fit.”

Nicole accepted the bag and looked through the contents.

“Oh, you didn't have to.” Nicole said. “But thanks.”

A long honk from infront of the house sounded.

“Babe!” Champ called.

“You can take Willa's old room upstairs. It's the last room down the hall.” Waverly said. “Make yourself at home. I have a shift at Shorty's, but I'll be back some time later tonight.”

Another honk sounded. Nicole's jaw clenched.

“I have to go, but I'll see you tonight.” Waverly said.

The front door slammed behind her as she left. Nicole watched as the jeep pulled out and drove off.

 

***

Willa's room is small and decorated to tailor a twelve year old girl's taste. Purple floral wallpaper, shelf of stuffed animals, and a pink desk, with equally vibrant colored gel pens. It felt empty and forgotten, not a single item out of place as if left as amemorial. Nicole hesitated pulling back the quilt until a wave of exhaustion hit her. She settled into the bed, staring at the ceiling for a moment, sighing. She doubted she would be getting any sleep tonight.

 

***

Nicole is up before dawn, tired from rolling around in the strange bed all night, unsettled and anxious. Having decided she needed to do something other than rolling around fruitlessly in bed. She changed into a pair of jeans and a blue button up shirt Waverly got for her. She tried carefully to move through the halls, but an old place like this had plenty of loose floor boards, and constantly creaked, even as the slight breeze cut through the house. She made it into the kitchen and looked through the fridge. Nicole got the coffee maker running first, desperately in need of a caffeine boost to make it through the day on almost no sleep. She waited for it to beep and made sure to make extra for Waverly, in case she had come home last night. Nicole took her time to take a few sips from her mug before she took out the carton of eggs and some bacon. The skillet on the stove was sizzling with the strips of bacon when the front door opened.

“Waverly, we have a problem. A bunch of asshole revenants think they can one up me and Peacemaker, again!”

The stomp of boots marched into the living room. Nicole turned around.

“Oh, uh...you're here. Hey.”

“Hi Wynonna.” Nicole greeted.

Wynonna rubbed the back of her neck and smiled, glancing around the homestead.

“Is Waverly here by any chance?” Wynonna inquired.

“I'm not sure. I didn't hear her come in last night.” Nicole said. “Uh, coffee?”

“Sure.”

Nicole filled another mug when Wynonna spun around and started stomping up the stairs.

“Waverly!”

Nicole isn't sure how much milk to use but poured some in any way, adding some sugar as well, before exiting the kitchen. Waverly fumbled to the top of the stairs as Wynonna strode up. Her hair a tousled mess, and still rubbing her eyes.

“Wynonna?” Waverly asked.

“Uh, we got a thing to talk about. Remember?” Wynonna said.

“A wha...oh, okay.” Waverly realized.

Wynonna snagged the mug from Nicole's hands as she continued up the stairs.

“Thanks.” She said, reaching Waverly at the top.

She took a sip of her cup and cringed and handed it to Waverly. The door to Waverly's room slammed shut.

 

***

 

By the timethe eggs and bacon are cooked and Nicole is seated at the small dining table, Waverly’s door creaked open and Wynonna is rushing down the stairs again. Waverly is hot on her trail, pausing in the living room seeing Nicole finish the last of her breakfast. Wynonna came over to the coffee maker, pouring herself a cup.

“I just gave you a cup.” Nicole said.

Wynonna chuckled.

“Wynonna likes her coffee black.” Waverly said.

“Two sugars.” Wynonna added.

She left the kitchen, mug in hand. Waverly approached Nicole.

“I have to go.” She said. “Wynonna needs my help, but you're welcome to stay while I'm out.”

Waverly noticed the second plate in front of Nicole.

“Did you...oh, I'm so sorry.” She apologized. “I can't-”

“It’s okay, I understand.” Nicole said.

“Next time.” Waverly hugged Nicole. “Hey, you should come visit me at Shorty's tonight. Also, the shirt fits perfectly, huh?”

“Waverly!” Wynonna shouted.

“Oh, I got to go. Bye!”

Waverly ran out.

“Will you move your ass?!” Wynonna complained.

 

***

Later that day after cleaning the kitchen and putting away the left over food from breakfast, Nicole had decided to take Waverly up on her invitation. Nicole remembered her way into town, but had to walk through the snow to get there. She doesn't think she can spend the day holed up inside the homestead after spending almost two days stuck in the hospital. There isn't a TV, or a working phone. She's about half a mile in when a familiar black SUV pulled up. The window rolled down. Wynonna couldn't control the look of utter confusion when she pulled up to Nicole.

“What are you doing?” She asked.

“Heading into town.” Nicole said.

Nicole noticed Wynonna’s brow arch, most likely wondering if Nicole had hit her head harder than expected. No one would walk into town in this cold; it had to be at least a three mile walk.

“Why?”

Nicole sighed. “I can't spend the entire day stuck at the homestead. I need some fresh air.”

“Get in. I'll take you.” Wynonna said.

 

***

 

They pulled into town, stoppingin front of Shorty's. The town of Purgatory is tiny, and from the look of it Shorty's had been the main source of entertainment. Everyone had their own problems to drink away. Nicole strode in, examining the place, takingin the décor and the customers. She saw the memorabilia littering the walls related to Wyatt Earp. Several of the customers are glaring at her, others just watching, while many too drunk to care. Nicole inhaled, picking up a strange scent from the mix of the patrons. She spotted Waverly working behind the bar, then crossing the floor with a tray of beers. Nicole sat at the bar counter as Waverly returned with the now empty tray.

“Hey you made it!” Waverly said. “Can I get you anything?”

“Oh no, I don't have any money,”

“On the house.” Waverly insisted. “What’ll you have?”

“A beer is fine.” Nicole answered.

“You got it,” Waverly filled a glass from the taps, placing it in front of Nicole on a coaster.

Champ went behind the counter and pulled Waverly into a somewhat reluctant looking hug.

“Hey babe, let's get out of here. Leave a little early tonight, huh?” He begged.

“Champ, I'm busy right now.” Waverly said. “Shorty’s is always busy on Friday nights. I can't leave.”

Champ frowned.

“Fine. I’ll have another drink then.” He said.

Waverly filled a tumbler with whiskey and he took it, returning back to his chair across the bar. Waverly pushed a piece of hair from her face, flustered. Another man approached the bar, and ordered a drink. Nicole took her time sipping the beer, watching customers come and go. Waverly had been too busy to speak with Nicole as the bar filled up. She noticed Shorty sorely needed another server and only had two bartenders. Wynonna showed up after her shift, around 6pm, with Dolls and another man. He had a thick mustache and wore a cowboy hat. Wynonna reached over the bar counter grabbing a bottle of whiskey and took a swig. Waverly had just returned from serving some customers and handed the trio some glasses.

“Why, I do not believe we have met.” The cowboy said. “John Henry Holliday, but everyone calls me Doc.”

“Nicole Haught.”

“She's the one we told you about.” Dolls said.

“My, you look as healthy as an ox. Far from the state Wynonna said they had found you in.” Doc noted.

He knocked back his drink and refilled his glass.

“I was just lucky.” Nicole said.

Doc eyed her and lifted his drink.

“Welcome to Purgatory. Best keep your nose clean. Things around these parts tend to turn south real quick.” Doc said.

He excused himself, taking his whiskey and joining a table of poker players. She felt Dolls' eyes on her as he took a sip. A strange scent of brimstone and sulfur hit her nostrils. She looked him over.

“How are you feeling?” Dolls asked.

“Better. I hate hospitals.” Nicole said.

He gave a nod of agreement and took another sip.

“What are you?” Nicole said.

Dolls stiffened.

“A Black Badge agent. It's a covert organization.” He said.

Nicole raised a brow “That's not what I meant.”

The tension between them increased, but Dolls kept his stoic exterior. Wynonna bumped his arm.

“Let's go finish off this bottle.” She said.

“Be careful what you stick your nose into Haught.” Dolls said, before departing.

Nicole's gaze followed them as she leaned back into the counter and gulped her beer.

***

 

Nicole only allowed Waverly to buy her one drink, seeing as she lost her money during the attack and would not take advantage of Waverley’s obviously generous nature. She stayed behind while Waverly finished up her shift at around 2am. Wynonna had been long gone with Dolls, leaving with the bottle she grabbed from behind the bar.

Waverly walked out of the stockroom.

“I'm almost done closing up. Meet me in the back.” Waverly told her.

 

Nicole braced herself as she stood in the cold dark alleyway, squinting at the lack of adequate lights. She could makeout Waverly's jeep. She exhaled and watched a puff of her breath release into the air. Suddenly there's a clunk from the right of the alley and Nicole spun around. The noise moved left tothe trash cans across from her. A pair of glowing red eyes cut through the dark of the alley with a low growl. Nicole took her hands out of her pockets and clenched her fists. A man with a black Mohawk and thick black and blonde beard approached her.

“Who the hell are you?” He asked.

Nicole watched him carefully. He chuckled.

“I know a newbie when I see one. What the hell is your kind doing in my town?” He spat the question.

Nicole glared. “Who are you?”

He grinned and answered, “Name's Bobo Del Ray. You'd be smart to remember it.”

Bobo's eyes glowed red again.

“What are you?” Nicole questioned.

He chuckled.

“I hope you're passing through.” Bobo said. “I'd hate to have to set you straight.”

“What I do isn't your business.” Nicole said.

The back door opened and Waverly exited. Bobo took a step back. Waverly looked, worriedly between them. He let out another growl.

“This isn't your territory. You better remember that.” Bobo said, walking away.

“What was that?” Waverly asked.

“He just came up to me.” Nicole said.

“Bobo is someone you don't want to speak to.” Waverly warned. “He's...he has a bad reputation around here, just avoid him. Let's get out of here.”

 

***

 

 

A week had passed and eventually Nicole fell into a routine of waking up early to help with the homestead, cook breakfast, clean the dishes, straighten up the home, and stop at Shorty's. She stayed every time for the entire duration of Waverly's shift. She'd even come with her during lunch breaks. Today for a change, Nicole had decided to sleep in, or at least she tried, when an awful clanging rang from down below. Nicole stumbled out of bed, stretching and yawning, rubbing the sleep from her eyes as she made her way to the living room. The clatter of pots coming from the kitchen.

“Can you keep it down?” Waverly said. “Nicole is sleeping.”

Wynonna scoffed and said, “That moocher? She ought to do something useful during her free stay.”

“Wynonna!” Waverly scolded.

“I'm just saying.” Wynonna defended.

She turned away from the coffee pot and paused with a mug in her hand at seeing Nicole in the doorway.

“Hiya.” Wynonna said.

Waverly rushed to the table with two plates of eggs, bacon, and sausages. Setting them down with a nervous smile.

“Come sit. I made enough for all three of us.” Waverly said.

Wynonna stuffed her face, completely ignoring the fact she had been caught bad-mouthing Nicole. The silence felt tense between the three of them.

Waverly coughed. “So, uh, how are you feeling, Nicole? Do you remember anything, yet?”

Nicole glanced between the two sisters.

“Well, I-” She started but was cut short by the front door opening to reveal Dolls. He entered the living room where the three women were seated.

“Earp.” He said. “There's a case that just came up and I need all the help I can get.”

Wynonna stood, her mug still in hand.

“What's wrong?” Nicole asked.

Dolls gave her a stern gaze. “That's classified.”

Wynonna brushed passed him and he followed her onto the porch. Nicole watched as they left, before turning back to the table.

“What was that about?” She asked, as Waverly finished her eggs.

“He works for a division of the Marshals in cooperation with the local police at the station.” Waverly supplied. “He helps deal with the strange cases the cops can't figure out.”

“Strange?” Nicole said.

Waverly's smile faltered a moment. She glanced at her hands cupping her mug.

“There are a lot of strange things in Purgatory. It has a long history of unusual things.” Waverly said.

“My um, Uncle Curtis died a few months ago before Wynonna came back into town. He was ripped apart. They said it was a wolf attack.”

“Oh, that's horrible. I'm so sorry.” Nicole said. “You don't think it was a wolf, do you?”

Waverly shook her head.

“But that's because of the history my family has with violent deaths.” Waverly said. “But there have been other cases. Not long ago, a few miles outside of town, they found a woman decapitated.”

Nicole frowned.

“Did they find who did it?”

“No, there aren't any leads.”

A knock sounded from the front door and it swung open as Champ sauntered in.

“Hey Babe.” He said, leaning over to give Waverlya kiss. “I came to give you a ride to work.”

“I told you, my shift doesn’t start until noon.” Waverly reminded him.

Champ sighed when he noticed the plates in front of Nicole and Waverly.

“Well, I guess we can't go out to breakfast now either.”

Nicole shifted in her chair as Waverly finished her meal.

“Nicole and I were enjoying breakfast together for a change.” Waverly said cheerfully.

“No really, it's okay.” Nicole said. “You guys can head out. I'll be fine.”

“You're sure?” Waverly placed a hand on her wrist for a moment.

Nicole nodded.

“Lunch at the diner on my break?” Waverly said. “It's the least I can do since I'm skipping out on breakfast with you.”

Nicole smiled, saying, “Yeah I'd like that.”

“It's one me.” Waverly said, clearing the table before getting ready to leave. Nicole waved as Waverly gave her one last glance and left with Champ.

 

***

 

There had only been one decent diner in Purgatory and that was Joe's. The apple pie was the best thing on the menu, but the burgers weren't so bad either, and the pricing was manageable. Nicole had been glad to get anything although she missed a good home cooked meal as hefty as her mother's cooking when she visited more often. Waverly ordered a cappuccino, loaded with sugar and whipped cream, along with a stack of waffles. Nicole noticed she had a sweet tooth, more so than Wynonna, but she often drank her whiskey neat and tequila without any lime or salt as her go-to drink of choice. While, Waverly, the occasional drinker, stuck with a beer or a cup or two of whiskey, and Wynonna could out drink her any given day. Nicole settled on a cheese burger, fries, and a soda. She skipped the pie as the bill would be costly enough with her meal, especially since Waverly is paying.

 

“So,” Nicole said, dipping a fry into her ketchup. “The plaque at Shorty's. Wyatt Earp. Any relation?”

“He's our great granddad.” Waverly said. “He lived in Purgatory too. As a Sheriff deputy.”

“I gotta say, I don't see Wynonna as the law enforcement type.” Nicole said.

“That's complicated.” Waverly said. “Wynonna and I have had a rough upbringing since mom left. And daddy...he hadn't been the same since. He drank a lot.”

Nicole frowned.

“What happened to him?”

Waverly cringed, looking at the table for a moment before saying, “He died. It wasn't the drinking that did it. There was an accident.”

Nicole stretched a hand out and placed a reassuring hand on to Waverly's forearm.

“I'm sorry. I shouldn't have brought it up.” Nicole said.

“It was years ago. I was six, but Wynonna she's old enough to remember everything.” Waverly said.

“I lost my dad too.” Nicole said. “He was killed. I couldn't deal with it and left home. I kind of wish I didn't. My brother hasn't been able to forgive me since and that was a year ago.”

Nicole sighed, willing away the pang of sadness. Waverly looked at her, a face of pity.

“You lost your dad a year ago?” Waverly said, startled.

Nicole nodded.

“Oh I am so sorry.” Waverly whispered.

“Don't worry about it.” Nicole said. “My family will get through it.”

Nicole brushed a piece of hair from her eyes, slathering two of her fries into more ketchup.

“I've been thinking.” She said. “It's about time I leave the homestead. You know, find a new place to settle in.”

Waverly looked up from her utensils, her hands still in mid cut of her waffles.

“What? So soon?” She said.

Nicole sighed.

“I've been here long enough. I need to get back on my feet.” Nicole said.

“B-But you can't!” Waverly said. “I mean, is it because of Wynonna? She doesn't mean it.”

Nicole raised a brow.

“Wynonna is probably the most brutally honest out of everyone here.” Nicole said. “Which is probably why the town hates her so much.”

Waverly sighed, a furrow of worry etched on her brows.

“Yeah, okay.” Waverly said. “But please, stay. I like having you around and it's nice for a change to have someone always around to talk to. You don't judge me, or Wynonna, even with the rumors my family has. It means a lot having you around.”

Waverly reached over the table, gripping Nicole's hand.

“Please?” Waverly said. “I'll talk to Wynonna. Just don't leave? I like you.”

Nicole smiled, watching a faint blush creep into Waverly's cheeks. She glanced down at their linked hand.

“Okay, I'll stay.” Nicole agreed.

Waverly let out a sigh of relief. They ate their meal with occasional silence and some small talk about the day during Waverly's shift. How she had gotten into an argument with Champ, but from what Nicole has seen, sheis surprised they don't argue more often. Waverly has too much patience and she is a lot nicer than Nicole would ever be to a guy like him. Even Wynonna had a dislike for him. The waiter came with the bill and they made their way toward the door, shrugging on their coats.

“I'm gonna head back to the homestead.” Nicole said.

“Oh, want me to drive you?” Waverly offered.

“It's alright. I don't want you to be late.” Nicole said. “I could use the walk. Don't worry about buying any firewood. I got Wynonna to sharpen your old axe in the barn and I will chop down a few trees for the chimney.”

“But, the chimney hasn't worked in years.” Waverly said.

Nicole smiled.

“I got that sorted out too.” Nicole said. “See you tomorrow morning.”

Waverly smiled, watching Nicole walk through the sidewalk.

 

***

 

Nicole finished felling and chopping up two trees before the sun set. Exhausted, she wobbled back into the homestead, the wheel barrel on the porch full of splinted wood and a pile in her hands. When she stacked all the wood temporally in the living room, she settled on the couch in need of a nap. Hours later, A loud crash from the kitchen sounded and on reflex Nicole jumped to her feet, her hands clenched. She noticed the homestead dark and the sun long gone. Nicole rushed into the kitchen ready to strike. She paused to see the broken dishes scattered across the floor. A vibrant orange, fluffy cat sat a few feet away from the scene, staring at Nicole and meowed. Nicole sighed, her shoulders dropping. Then scanned the kitchen for any further damage and noticed the opened window.

“Shae?” Nicole asked.

The cat let out another mewl then gradually began to grow larger before her and ultimately transform into a tall, slender, bronze skinned, naked woman. She stood, unabashed in her exposed form.

“How did you...are you okay?” She said.

“I'm fine. I heard what happened. The hunters didn't attack us. I've been helping as much as I can. It looks like they were only after your pack.” Shae said. “It hasn’t been easy to find you. You didn’t leave much of a trail.”

Nicole's face softened.

“I was sent to find you when things settled down. I've been ordered to keep an eye on you.” Shae said.

Nicole's eyes glimmered with the beginning of tears.

“How is everyone?”

“We're all terrified. We scattered across the country.” Shae said. “We need you to reunite us. What are you still doing here?”

“Before we fled, my mother ordered me to hide.” Nicole said. “They wouldn't expect me to hide in a town like this one. We all need to heal and recover after the attack.”

Shae looked her over.

“Your wounds have healed.” She noted.

“I wasn't talking about myself. And not only from the physical wounds” Nicole said. “We lost a lot of good people. Now we have to take the time mourn the loss and prepare the burial rights.”

“There's more.” Shae said. “The hunters, they're using stronger and more advanced weaponry. It's become more difficult for us to heal and treat our wounded.”

Nicole's jaw unclenched.

“We need you.” Shae repeated.

“I've been given strict instructions. I need to stay in hiding.” Nicole said. “As much as I want to help, there are larger things at stake. If these weapons are as dangerous as you say, I need to remain safe until we've regained our strength and come up with a plan of attack.”

Shae glanced down, hesitant to speak.

“I don't know.”

“They killed my father.” Nicole said. “I want more than anything to hunt them down, but they also stole the relic. If they learn to use it things can be far worse.”

“You haven't seen us out there. You've been too busy hiding behind the safety of these walls to see how much we need you.” Shae said.

Nicole glared. “My orders are clear. Until then I stay.”

Shae nodded.

“You shouldn't have come. What if I wasn't alone and they saw you?” Nicole said.

“I've been watching you with the humans for a few days.” Shae said. “I know their schedules.”

“For your safety, it's probably better you shift unless it's absolutely necessary.” Nicole ordered.

“Okay.” She droned, shrinking back intoher cat form again.

Nicole watched her jump on the counter and leap out the window. Then turned to clean up the mess Shea caused.

***

 

It has been three days since Shea had revealed her presence. Nicole was used to the rhythm at the homestead and the lives of the two sisters who had taken her in. Waverly was bubbly and warm, caring and welcoming with the kindest heart. She sure had a reputation that the locals loved about her, Nicole too had found it endearing about Waverly. Wynonna, more skeptical and sarcastic, but getting used to her being there and even sharing a friendly drink with her on occasion. Even if Nicole was sure it had more to do with Wynonna not wanting to drink alone while Waverly was at work or with Champ. But she would do anything for Waverly and their bond had been strong. For a change Waverly is home early from her shift at Shorty's and Nicole picked up the shuffle of her feet as she walked through the homestead. The footsteps traveled in a steady, repeated step to and fro as Nicole entered the living room. Waverly paced around the couch with the cellphone pressed to her ear.

“What?!” She gasped. “How did she...is she okay?”

Waverly's face is etched with worry and frustration.

“Right, I …just get her back safe Dolls.” Waverly said.

She hung up and sighed.

“What's wrong?”

“Hey, sorry, did I wake you?” Waverly said.

“Don't worry about it.”

Waverly ran a hand through her hair.

“That was Dolls. Wynonna got caught in a hostage situation. She's with Champ and Shorty.” Waverly stated.

“What? Is there anything we can do?” Nicole said, shocked.

“No, Dolls said he's got everything under control.” Waverly said.

Nicole scoffed.

“He said if the kidnappers find out they’ve been followed it can escalate the danger of the situation.” Waverly told her.

“I'm so sorry,” Nicole pulled her into a hug. “I’m sure everything will be okay.”

“I just...I'm so worried.”

Nicole rubbed a comforting hand up and down Waverly’s back.

“I don't think I can just sit here and wait for news.” Waverly said.

Nicole rummaged through the fridge and pulled out a bottle of Wild Turkey from the back. She took Waverly by her hand.

“Come on.” She said. “Let's have a drink.”

“What? What are you…?” Waverly stopped mid sentence to follow Nicole.

Nicole led her out of the house grabbing a coat from the rack before exiting and walking toward the barn. Nicole turned around, seeing Waverly shrug on the jacket to beat the chill, hesitating a moment before following.

“You need a distraction. I know you can’t just hang around here worrying and pacing a hole in the floor.” Nicole said.

Waverly let out a weak chuckle. She walked over to Nicole and they sat on the hay scattered ground. Nicole passed the bottle to Waverly to take the first sip, cringing as it burned down her throat. She handed the bottle back to Nicole, who took a larger gulp with less of a grimace.

“Aren't you cold?” Waverly asked.

Nicole handed her back the bottle and shrugged.

“Not really.”

“Let me guess, you don't get cold?” Waverly said.

Nicole grinned. Taking back the bottle and took three swigs.

“You heal fast; you aren't bothered by the cold.” Waverly listed. “There is a lot I don't seem to know about you.”

“Stick around and you'll see.” Nicole said almost teasing.

They had finished off about half the bottle and Waverly had started to get wobbly, wearing a dopey smile that Nicole couldn't look away from. Waverly was looking awfully cute. Nicole, on the other hand, felt little to no effects from the alcohol. In her current state Waverly didn't seem to notice. The bottle was placed off to the side, while they lay down on the ground, staring up at the ceiling of the barn.

“Wynonna is lucky to have you.” Nicole whispered.

Waverly rolled her head to the side looking at Nicole. A bright-eyed grin on her face.

“You do a lot for her and you're one hell of an asset.” Nicole said. “I saw the papers you have up on the wall. Something tells me you're much more than just a history buff.”

“It's complicated.” Waverly said.

Nicole rolled over, laying on her side, softly brushing a piece of hair from Waverly's face.

“Try me.”

Waverly moved, mirroring Nicole’s position.

“Do you believe in curses?” Waverly asked.

“Like the whole voodoo thing?” Nicole said.

“Something like that, except it's about us, Earps.” Waverly said.

Nicole's brows knit together. Waverly paused a moment. Nicole watched as Waverly contemplates her words or even if she should be telling Nicole anything at all.

“It's okay.” Nicole said. “You don't have to tell me.”

“No I...” Waverly said, sighing. “I shouldn't have drank so much Whiskey”

Nicole smiled.

“But, I'm glad we did this.” Waverly added. “Thank you.”

“Of course.”

Nicole reached over, stroking another strand of hair behind Waverly's ear, and then scooted closer reaching behind Waverly's head. Her thumb rubbed slow circles into the back of Waverly’sneck. Waverly sighed, relishing the warmth and comfort she felt in Nicole’s presence, feeling some tension leave her shoulders .

“You're burning up.” Waverly said.

“I run a little warmer than usual.” Nicole said. “Nothing to worry about.”

Waverly let out a contented sigh as Nicole pressed her thumb with slightly more pressure onto the tense muscles of Waverly’sneck, working out a knot. Waverly's eyes soon started to slowly droop, struggling to stay awake, getting swept away by the caressing touch on her neck.

“Let's go inside.” Nicole whispered.

“Okay.” Waverly yawned, before she was finally overcome by sleep.

Nicole smiled, watching as she began to softly snore next to her. Placinga gentle kiss on her forehead, she scooped Waverly into her arms, cradling her as she left the barn.


	2. Part II

 

Nicole heard about the shoot out during the hostage situation when she came with Waverly to her shift at Shorty's. Waverly is walking through the bar trying to keep herself together. Wynonna hugged her once she broke the news and they spoke shortly among each other. But before long,Waverly is back behind the bar working the taps. Nicole approached her.

“Hey.” She said.

Waverly wiped away her tears and sniffled.

“Hi, I um...Shorty he...”

“I know.” Nicole said. “I'm sorry for your loss.”

She rested her hand on top of Waverly's.

“If you need anything I-”

Champ wrapped his arms around Waverly's hips and kissed her cheek. Nicole withdrew her hand.

“Hey babe. It's okay. I told you I'm okay.” Champ said.

He kissed her again and Nicole cringed.

“Champ,” Waverly said, irritated. “Can you...I need more glasses and bottles from the back. Can you get them?”

“Yeah sure.”

He headed to the storage room and Nicole stepped closer again.

“Are you okay?” She asked.

Waverly nodded.

“I spoke with Gus. She agreed to let me have a shorter shift.” Waverly said. “I really need the space.”

“Yeah, I can stay with you until then.” Nicole said.

“Thank you.”

Champ grunted as he wobbled out of the storage room with the boxes and bumped into the corner of the doorway. The box shook out of his hands before he found his footing and had a stronger grip at the edges. Wynonna watched him from across the bar with a scowl.

“Watch it three second man.” Wynonna said.

“I'll help him with that.” Nicole said.

 

***

 

The funeral was three days later. There isn't a wake and frankly, neither Wynonna nor Waverly could deal with one. Dolls came and Nicole hadn't left Waverly's side since they got ready for the funeral. She firmly squeezed Waverly's hand as she leaned against her, sniffling and crying as the last rites are read. Then his casket is lowered and covered with dirt. Nicole is just relieved that Champ isn't here. That isn't what Waverly needed at the moment. Waverly hugged Nicole's arm and she wrapped her arm around Waverly's shoulder for a moment. She offered to drive Waverly's jeep when the funeral is over and Waverly didn't decline.

“Wait here.” Waverly said.

She turned back to the cemetery gate and Wynonna exited with Dolls. They exchanged a few words and Waverly hugged her. Wynonna's face is expressionless except for a few looks of anger, but Nicole could tell she's just as sad. She expressed her emotionsin a different way than Waverly. Waverly returned to the jeep. They sit for a moment in silence, Waverly wiping away more of her tears and Nicole waiting for her to calm down. She watched Dolls pulled his SUV back into the road with Wynonna.

“I broke up with him.” Waverly said.

Nicole faced her.

“With Champ.”

That would explain why he wouldn't be here. Although a place like this wouldn't be ideal for Champ, especially when Waverly needed someone to support her. Frankly, Champ had the maturityof a teenage boy at best.

“Are you-”

“Yes,” Waverly said, with a chuckle. “I'm fine. He's not what I thought he was when we were in high school. I was just stuck on an old life and the feelingsI had for him when I was younger. It's for the best.”

Waverly crumbled up her tissue into her fist and exhaled.

“Can we just go home?”

“Sure.”

Nicole started the car.

 

***

Nicole is up early for a change. She made the coffee, cooked, being too anxious to sleep with knowing how much Waverly had yet to go through in grieving Shorty. The door is yanked opened and Nicole went to investigate with a skillet in hand only to see Wynonna on the threshold wearing sunglasses.

“Expecting someone?” Wynonna said, noticing the skillet. “We greet people with skillets to the face too?”

“Sorry.” Nicole said, returning back to the kitchen.

Wynonna glared at Nicole and grunted as she stomped through the house to the dining table. Nicole handed her a cup of coffee first which is snatched and Nicole served her a plate of pancakes.

“How are you holding up?” Nicole said.

Wynonna gave her another glare. Nicole sat across from her and ate in silence. When Wynonna had scarfed down half her pancakes, she wiped her mouth with the back of her hand.

“I uh...” Wynonna said. “You were with Waverly? While I...”

“Yes, I watched over her.” Nicole said. “How's your hangover treating you?”

Wynonna flipped her off. She is quiet for a moment then finally looked at Nicole, this time her eyes filled with less malice.

“Achey” She muttered.

Wynonna gave another grunt, and then her phone started to ring.

“Whhaat?” She groaned in answer. “Ugh. Whatever. Fine.”

She's on her feet and taking her coffee with her as well as a piece of toast. Then she's out the door. Waverly caught her slamming the door shut as she came down and joined Nicole in the kitchen.

“Hey you're up.” Nicole said. “Coffee?”

“Please.”

Nicole gathered her and Wynonna’s empty dishes, placing them in the sink before filling another mug from the coffee pot.

“I made you a plate.” Nicole said.

“Oh thank you.”

Waverly absent-mindedly too a sip from her cup. When she didn't touch her fork Nicole cleared her throat. Waverly blinked.

“Hm? Oh I, sorry. I'm just...” Waverly sighed. “Again, thank you, for putting up with me moping.”

“Don't worry.” Nicole said. “You've been having a rough week. First Shorty and then Champ.”

Waverly placed her mug down and gripped the handle.

“I wish I didn't have to go to my shift today.” Waverly said. “It'll be hard to be there knowing he's gone.”

“Why not take the day off?” Nicole said.

“Gus will need my help setting up and closing.” Waverly said. “It's been hard on her too.”

“ I'll drive once you finish eating.” Nicole agreed.

 

***

Shorty's is bustling. It seemed everyone had the same idea in dealing with their grief at the news of Shorty's passing in this small town. When they get there Gus rushed to them the moment she emerged from the backroom, her face exhausted.

“Thank god,” Gus said. “You're here. You go organize the stockroom. I have tables to clean. When you're done with that, start waiting tables.”

She zipped through the rows with a rag in hand. But Nicole had seen the back room. The amount of boxes full of bottles, plates, eating utensils, and cups, Waverly wouldn't have enough time to wait tables. Nicole found Gus at the right back corner of the room, busy wiping down the crumbs of pretzels and chips. She bumped into Nicole as she turned around.

“Oh! You startled me.” Gus chuckled. “Was there something you needed?”

“You know, I'm pretty good at waiting tables.” Nicole said. “I can work full time, part time is okay too.”

“I could use the extra help right about now.” Gus said. “There are spare shirts in my office, it's next to the stockroom. Get one on and work the bar.”

***

She found the last shirt in her size piled underneath a bunch of extra small T-shirts and Nicole slipped it on. As she passed the stockroom she picked up the sound of wrapping from inside and cautiously opened the door.

“Waverly?” She said.

She isn't anywhere in sight, probably leaving to do organizing elsewhere. She turned around to see a blur of orange leap from the open window and Nicole jumped back.

“God damn it Shae!” Nicole said, placing a hand to her chest.

The cat morphed and Shae grabbed her wrist a look of fear on her face.

“You need to leave.” She said.

“What?”

“There isn't time. You need to leave Purgatory Nicole.” Shae said. “They're here.”

“Waverly!”

Nicole peeked through the crack of the door. Wynonna marched into the bar, calling for her sister. Waverly came through the back door.

“Wynonna what is it?”

“Some strange shit just went down. We gotta go.” Wynonna said.

“Okay, coming.”

Waverly raced out the door with her sister and Nicole closed the door.

“What's going on?” Nicole said.

“Hunters.” Shae said. “You need to go.”

“I can't just leave Shae.” Nicole said. “I don't have anywhere else to go if I left here. If they come, I'll have to deal with them. I doubt they'll cause a scene in front of humans.”

“You can't.” Shae said.

“I'll deal with it.” Nicole said. “I've made up my mind.”

Shae sighed.

“I have to go. Make sure everything is okay at the homestead when Waverly comes back.” Nicole instructed.

 

***

Nicole sat on the couch, a hot steaming cup of tea beside her, and her hands clasped together. She started to paced around the living room, her tea forgotten, as she waited for Waverly. Whatever they had to do had taken longer than she expected and Nicole tapped her foot against the floor, trying not to let her concern overwhelm her. She heard the purr of a engine half an hour later followed by the glare of headlights through the cracks in the siding of the homestead. She waited, watching the door and picked up the stomp of boots. Waverly entered, her face and body showing her exhaustion.

 

“Is everything okay?” Nicole said.

Waverly gripped a hand against the doorframe and pushed herself up before walking.

“Huh? Oh, yeah, s-she's fine.” Waverly said.

She staggered through the room and Nicole jumped up, catching Waverly as she stumbled over her feet. Waverly gasped and chuckled.

“Are you drunk?” Nicole said.

Waverly let out a fit of giggles. Nicole looked her over and inhaled, picking up the strong scent of liquor.

“No silly.” Waverly said.

“Okay, maybe you should head to bed and sleep it off.” Nicole said.

Waverly frowned and squirmed beside Nicole until she broke free and stumbled to catch her balance.

“I don't want to sleep.” She said.

Nicole looked her over and went into the kitchen.

“I'll make you some tea.”

When the kettle had boiled and Nicole is severing the tea, she sat Waverly down at the table.

“What's wrong?” Nicole said. “I know things are difficult for you right now.”

Waverly is silent. Nicole handed her the cup and Waverly stared into it for a moment. She sniffled and brought her feet up on the chair. She wrapped one arm around her knees and Nicole saw the shine of tears in Waverly’s eyes. Waverly took a sip. She rested her chin on her knees. The cup down again. Nicole heard another sniffle.

“I hate how so much is happening.” Waverly said. “That Shorty is dead and it doesn't bother me that I dumped Champ. Wynonna always hated him, but she hates everyone in Purgatory.” Waverly wiped away the streak of her tears from her cheek. She inhaled. “Today when I went with Wynonna I found out an old friend of mine was killed. She was ripped apart. They think it's wolves again.” Waverly scoffed. “That's a lie.”

Nicole moved her chair to sit next to Waverly and hugged her, rubbing Waverly's arms.

“Hey, it's okay. Things will get better.” Nicole said. “Loss is hard.”

Nicole releases her when she felt some of the tension in Waverly's shoulders ease and Waverly clutched on to her hand.

“I really miss Shorty.” Waverly said.

“If it isn't wolves, what do you think it is?” Nicole said.

Waverly gulped. Nicole rubbed her shoulder.

“I'm not here to judge.”

There was a beat, and a breath before Waverly suddenly spoke.

“Demons.” Waverly said. “Daddy called them Reverents. It's people my great grandfather killed years ago.”

Nicole stood up. Waverly shifted.

“You don't believe me?”

“No. It explains a lot actually.” Nicole said. “Since I got here, I've always thought this town is strange.”

“It's the curse.” Waverly said. “The Reverent that show up here is part of my family's curse.”

“I'm still grateful we met, curse and all.” Nicole said.

Waverly smiled. Nicole went to sit on the chair next to her again.

“Me too.” Waverly said.

Nicole rubbed her arm and Waverly leaned over, holding Nicole's hand. Their lips met in a soft light kiss. Waverly pulled away as Nicole leaned forward, breathless. Waverly got to her feet, nearly toppling over.

“I uh...I gotta go.” Waverly said.

“What?”

“I'm tired. I should...sleep!” Waverly said dashing up the stairs.

“Waverly?”

“Good night!”

She raced away and left Nicole sat completely stunned.

 

***

Nicole jolted up from the couch, her hands fisted. She scanned the room to hear clattering, coming from outside the homestead. She listened to the sound increase as it came closer toward the porch. Nicole picked up a knife and sneaked toward the door. She grabbed the doorknob and yanked it open, her knife above her head, ready to strike. The orange cat was sat in front of the door on the porch, staring at Nicole. She exhaled and stepped out of the doorway.

“Come on.” Nicole said.

The cat padded in and jumped on the couch as it shifted. Nicole grabbed a coat from the rack and handed it to Shae. She sighed, a flash of irritation on her face.

“Have you heard anything about the hunters?” Nicole asked.

“I can't figure where they're hiding just yet, but they'll show up eventually.” Shae said.

“Does the mauling have anything to do with them?” Nicole asked.

Shae raised a brow.

“One of her friends were killed. They're saying it's a demon called Reverents that did it.” Nicole explained.

“It isn't Reverents.” Shae said. “It's them, the hunters.”

Nicole's jaw clenched.

“You're sure?” She watched Shae nod.

“You need to leave.” Shae said.

Nicole sighed and shook her head.

“I can't.”

“We've lost a leader already. ” Shae asked. “We can't afford to lose you also.”

“If they're here I can deal with the problem in Purgatory instead of bringing it back home.” Nicole said. “It'll keep everyone safe.”

“And you're willing to risk your safety without the help of your family?” Shae said. “That's too risky.”

“I'm not alone here.” Nicole said. “I've been trained enough to deal with them.”

Shae stood, dropping the coat on the couch.

“I hope you know what you're doing.” Shae said.

“Shae, if it's hunters why would they go after a human?” Nicole asked.

“I think you can figure that out.” Shae said.

She shifted and Nicole opened the door for her to exist.

 

***

Nicole found out Waverly had not been as drunk as she thought. The shift started in awkward silence between them, as Waverly tried to avoid Nicole entirely. Nicole doesn't complain, understanding that Waverly would need space, but the tension had been unsettling.

“I need boxes from the truck to be moved to the back Waverly can you-”

“I'll do it.” Nicole said.

Nicole rubbed the side of her jeans, nervously smiling.

“Really it isn't a big deal. She can stay at the bar.”

“Alright.”

Nicole made her way from the truck, holding two boxes in her arms, setting one down on the shelf in the stockroom. She glanced in the doorway, watching Waverly clean the bar. She wiped down the counter with a dry towel and turned around, spotting nicole in the stockroom. Nicole sharply inhaled and turned away. She got the rest of the boxes into the stockroom and went to sit at the bar.

“Waverly,” She sigh, running a hand through her hair. “I don't want things between us to be like this.”

Waverly faced her, her hand clutching the edge of the counter.

“What do you mean? Everything is fine.” She said.

Waverly's jaw is clenched and her arms are tense.

“This, whatever's between us. It's awkward.” Nicole said, leaning closer. “Look, I know we-”

The bar doors opened and Wynonna marched in.

“Have you got any news?” Waverly said.

The door opened a second time and Dolls entered.

“At this point the only person who would know anything, is Bobo.” Wynonna said. “And that's a shitshow neither of us want to deal with.”

“But, there's no doubting that he knows something given how vicious the attack was.” Dolls said. “He's on top of a lot of cases like that in Purgatory. It's worth a shot. We'll need your help.”

“Yeah, of course.” Waverly said.

“Wait, what does this have to do with Bobo?” Nicole asked.

Dolls gazed her, stern and stoic. Nicole glared.

“Black Badge business.” He said.

“What does that-”

“We'll call you when we're ready.” Wynonna said.

They leave. Waverly went back behind the bar.

***

Waverly dropped her off at the homestead. Nicole turned around as she started to turn the car back around.

“You're not coming?” Nicole said.

“Wynonna texted me to meet her at the station.” Waverly said. “Don't wait up.”

Nicole heard Waverly and Wynonna return home in the dead of night, but Nicole doesn't bother to check on them. Waverly had made it clear on wanting space. She went back to bed, but the next morning things still weren't different between them. Waverly avoid any eye contact and silently ate breakfast with Nicole and Wynonna before, as usual Wynonna is the first to leave. They finish and Waverly is with Nicole in the jeep ready for work. Fed up and exhausted, Nicole sighed.

“I can't keep doing this.” Nicole said.

Waverly glanced at her.

“Dodging each other at the homestead. You're avoiding me.” Nicole said. “Are we just going to stop talking to each other now?”

Waverly frowned, a flicker of guilt in her eyes. She glanced down at the steering wheel.

“Okay,” She sighed, turning toward Nicole. “You're right. I'm still trying to deal with our kiss. What does that mean forus? It's just...”

“If it's bothering you that much it doesn't have to mean anything then.” Nicole said.

Waverly ran a hand through her hair and said, “If I said that it would bother you. It's already hurt you enough thatI've been avoiding you. I don't like it either.”

“Then what do you want to do?” Nicole said. “Pretend nothing happened?”

“I don't know.” Waverly is silent for a moment. “It scares me. Whatever this is, it scares the crap out of me.”

Nicole propped her head against her hand as it rested on the arm rest of the door. Waverly clasped her hands together, rubbing her fingers over the knuckle.

“Can't we be friends?” Waverly said.

Nicole scoffed and shook her head.

“Whatever you want Waverly.” She said.

Waverly started the jeep.

 

***

 

They don't speak during their shift unless absolutely necessary. When their shift is done, Nicole rushes to her room and halted as the same orange cat gazed at her from a top her bed. Nicole closed the door and gatherers some clothes from her dresser before placing them down. Shae shifted and slipped on an over large t-shirt.

“Any news about the attack?” Nicole asked.

“It's the same man who attacked your family.” Shae said. “I don't understand why you insist on staying here. He's stronger than he looks.”

“We aren't going through this again.” Nicole said.

She's had to deal with Waverly and their tension the last she needed was another argument with Shae.

“Does it have anything to do with that girl?” Shae said.

Nicole's shoulders stiffen.

“This isn't about Waverly.” Nicole said.

“Either way, I still think you should leave.”

The door downstairs slammed shut. Nicole opened her room door.

“Waverly?!”

Nicole closed the door again. Shae removed the shirt and shifted. Nicole tracked the sound of footsteps and stepped away from the door as Wynonna opened it. She spotted the orange cat and glared. She pointed to the cat.

“Did we just get a cat?” She said.

“It's a stray. I don't know how it got in.” Nicole said. “I'll take care of it.”

Wynonna eyed it and said, “Right, is Waves home?”

“She's in her room.” Nicole said.

Wynonna stepped out and turned around.

“Everything okay?” She said.

“Yeah, why?”

“Both of you are acting weird lately.” Wynonna said. “Did you two fight?”

“We had a bit of a disagreement.” Nicole said. “We're fine.”

Wynonna glared at her, wearily.

“If you did anything I'm coming after you with old Peacemaker.” Wynonna said, before leaving.

Nicole shooed Shae from her bed and she raced out the door. Nicole watched her from the window make it on to the front lawn and stare up at Nicole.

 

***

Gradually things between Nicole and Waverly shifted. She became less dodgy and Nicole had gotten to sit through breakfast and shifts without any tension. Working the bar tonight, Nicole glanced up from the tap as she filled a beer mug and watched Waverly weave through the row of tables with a tray in hand. She went to the other side, wiping down the water spilled on the counter. She heard the ding of the door opening, but another customer had placed an order for three beers of Bud Light. She retrieved three mugs from the rack above and filled them. She handed them out and went back to cleaning the counter. A man stopped across from herand clear his throat.

“What can I get you?” Nicole said.

She was met two stern glares. She examined them, their clothes raggedy, covered in dirt, and their faces full of wrinkles and red eyes. She caught the faint smell of disdain and something entirely unusual.

“Whiskey.” The man with the jean jacket said.

“Leave the bottle.” The other, dressed in a oil stained shirt said.

Nicole placed a bottle and two tumblers infront of them and silently moved away, hearing them groan as they knocked back the first shot. She kept an eye on them as they talked and occasionally filled a glass. She kept her attention on them while she continued serving other customers. She wiped down the counter again, walking toward them.

“Are you guys from Purgatory?” Nicole asked.

“No.” The jean jacket one said.

“What are you doing in this small town?”

They exchange looks and scoffed.

“I think you know what.” The second man, in his oil stained shirt said.

Nicole's jaw clenched. They look at her, the same stone cold expression. The man in the jacket sat up, coughing and casually moved back the flap of his jacket. Nicole picked up the glint of the silver revolver settled in the holster around his waist. Nicole inched back.

“Don't move.” The oiled shirt man said.

They finish their drinks and stand. Nicole scanned the bar, Waverly still serving drinks and stood at Wynonna's and Dolls's table chatting. She looked back at the men.

“What do you want?” She asked.

“Come out back.”

The man in the jacket stepped beside the counter while the other placed a pile of bills down. Nicole steadily moved toward the back exit. She listened to their boots stomping behind her. She glanced at the table and Dolls noticed her stiff posture and his shoulders tensed. Nicole is out the back door before anything else can be said. She paced three steps forward.

“Stop.” One guy said.

She turned and faced them, seeing both their guns pointing in her direction.

“We've been looking all over for you.” One said. “Isn't that right Garth? You're a lot harder to track then I expected.”

“It took you long enough.” Nicole said. “I'm giving you one chance to walk away.”

“You're the one giving us orders?”

“Dex?” Garth smirked.

Dex laughed and released the safety of his gun. Nicole remained still and emotionless.

“This is payback.” Dex said. “For what you did to me.”

The door behind them burst opened and Dolls rushed out, startling them. Dex and Garth turned around, giving Nicole her opportunity to charge toward them. She grabbed Garth's gun and as he turned back around, trying to yank his gun free, slammed her elbow into his face. She yanked the gun from his grip as he doubled over and Dolls tackled Dex to the ground. Nicole kicked Garth in the gut and slammed her fist into his back, sending him to the ground. She stood, releasing a huff as her hands shook. Garth grunted, wobbling to his feet and stumbling back. She heard the scuffle on the ground where Dolls was trying to pin Dex to the ground. He effortlessly shoved Dolls off him and stood, his nose bleeding. He glared at Nicole, a snarl escaping his lips and she watched his eyes glow an orange ember. Nicole marched forward, her nails beginning to stretch out.

“Put it away.” She hissed.

Dex exhaled and slowly his eyes return to its green hue.

“This isn't over.” He said.

“I'm not going to give you this chance again.” Nicole said. “Leave and never come back. If I see any of you again I won't hold back.”

Dex and Garth turn and run. Nicole drops the gun in her hand. Her long black nails sink back in. She took a deep breath before facing Dolls. The door opened and Wynonna and Waverly rush out.

“What happened?” Waverly said.

“Nothing.” Nicole said. “Two drunk guys were getting out of hand.”

“I just came to see if she needed a hand.” Dolls said.

Waverly approached her, looking her over for any wounds.

“Are you okay?” She asked.

“Nothing I can't deal with.” Nicole said.

“Who were they?” Waverly said.

“Some out of towners. They won't be coming back.” Nicole said.

They go back into the bar and Nicole spotted Shae at the counter, waiting for her. She waved as Nicole made her way back behind the bar.

“I told you.” Shae said. “What are you going to do now?”

“I'm going to deal with them.” Nicole said. “And I'll make sure they won't be able to come back a third time when I'm through with them.”

Shae propped an elbow on the counter and said, “You need to be more in control if you want to blend in. And they'll come back. They could be coming back with more men or stronger weapons.”

“I can handle it.” Nicole said. “One of them is turned. When were you going to tell me that Shae?”

Shae froze.

“I had no idea.” She said. “How did this happen? Nicole, he doesn't have-”

“I know.” Nicole said. “But I can't exactly handle it in the back of a bar and cause a scene.”

“Be careful Nicole. Cases like his turn out to be a lot worse the longer it carries on.” Shae said.

 

***

Nicole caught Waverly repeatedly glancing at her over dinner. Nicole put her fork down.

“What?”

Waverly turned away from her plateand brushed a piece of hair behind her ear.

“Nothing.” She mumbled.

Nicole sighed and crossed her arms over her chest.

“You're lucky that fight at Shorty's didn't get worse.” Waverly said. “What if they had a gun?”

“Dolls was with me. I was fine.” Nicole said bluntly.

“What if they come back?”

Nicole raked her finger through her hair.

“I've taken cared of it.” Nicole said, picking up her plate and dropped it in the sink. “I'm going to bed.”

“Nicole,” She turned around. “I'm glad you're okay.”

Nicole gave a small smile and nod.

“It's just...I keep thinking about what if things went wrong?” Waverly admitted.

“I can handle myself pretty well.” Nicole said. “I promise.”

Waverly chuckled and said, “Be careful next time okay? I can't help worrying about you.”

“I promise.” Nicole said. “Good night Waverly.”

Waverly smiled.

“Night.”

 

***

Dolls arrived at Shorty's at noon. This time Wynonna isn't around and he headed straight to Nicole at the bar counter.

“Any news about those guys?” He said.

“Nothing yet.” Nicole said.

“Keep me posted.” Dolls said.

Gus walked out of her office.

“Nicole, can you take my box of files and put them on the shelf please?” She said. “My back is killing me.”

“Sure Gus, ” Nicole excused herself and went to Gus's office as she stepped out to the back.

She looked over the four medium boxes on the floor. The office door opened and Waverly entered. Her face serious and her posture anxious.

“W-”

Waverly rushed over to her and pulled her into a hungry kiss, her hand aroundthe back of Nicole's neck. Nicole stood motionless, shocked. She sighed. Waverly pulled back, smiling, breathing heavy. Nicole opened her eyes, realizing the kiss had ended and couldn't stop herself from grinning.

“What-what is this?” She whispered.

Waverly nervously giggled and glanced down. She held her bottom lip between her teeth and Nicole fought the urge to kiss her again. Her hands rested on Waverly's waist, while Waverly’s hands remained on her neck.

“I um...I've been thinking about this.” Waverly said. “I've been confused about what's between us and then I started to realize whatever this is, it can turn into something good, and I have this feeling whatever is between us is something amazing.” Waverly chuckled, a blush of pink in her cheeks. “I have never felt this strong about someone and I want to give us a chance.”

Nicole grinned.

“Yeah?” She watched Waverly nod.

Nicole kissed her, cupping Waverly's cheek and felt Waverly shiver against her. They pull apart slightly, their foreheads pressing together.

“I've wanted to do that since the first time we kissed.” Nicole admitted.


	3. Part III

Nicole wiped down the bar counter and smiled as she gazed over at Waverly. Since the kiss last night they haven't been able to stop grinning at each other. Nicole had a lot more self control to deal with when back at the homestead, as she wanted nothing more than to be closer to Waverly. The small touches they've share during their shift today did little to satisfy her desire. Wynonna entered, a deep frown on her face and she sat down with a sigh of frustration. Nicole filled a cup with whiskey and handed it to her. Wynonna looked at her.

“What? I see you order whiskey every time you come in.” Nicole said. “Are you okay?”

Wynonna scoffed and knocked back her cup. A woman flagged Nicole down for a drink and she walked away to work the taps. Waverly came over, her tray empty.

“Hey.” Nicole smiled.

“Hey uh, table three wants another three beers of Bud Light.” Waverly said.

Nicole's goofy grin widened.

“Coming right up.” She said.

She filled three cups and handed them to Waverly. Unabashedly, Nicole watched her. Wynonna arched a brow, watching the two of them.

“Did you just check out my sister?” Wynonna said.

Nicole had a look of guilt on her face. Wynonna chuckled.

“Wait a minute, did you two fu-”

“No, Wynonna.” Nicole said. “We're professional.”

Wynonna smirked and shrugged.

“Hey, no judging. I've had my fair share of public banging.” Wynonna said. “Just don't tell Gus.”

Nicole pressed a hand to her forehead with a shake of her head.

“I'm going to pretend you didn't just say that.” Nicole said, her face flushed red.

She glanced down at the counter with a groan and pinched the bridge of her nose.

“Then what's with the sickening moon eyes?” Wynonna said.

Nicole looked at her and smiled.

“Waverly and I are um, we're together, officially.” Nicole said.

Suddenly there's shouting across the bar and chuckling. They turned around to see the three men from earlier that Waverly had served, in the back of the bar laughing and cat-calling Waverly.

“Hey sweety, c'mere.” One said.

Waverly glared at them. Frustrated to being ignored as Waverly walked away, he reached out, grabbing Waverly's arm.

“Lighten up honey.” He said.

Nicole had been faster than Wynonna and marched over to them. The guy holding her laughed and wobbled on his stool. As he tried to touch her hip with his free hand, Nicole took his wrist and pulled it away from Waverly's arm.

“That's enough.” Nicole said.

The three men laughed.

“We're just having fun.” He said.

A guy with a green trucker hat, glared at Nicole and said, “What's your problem?”

“Last warning.” Nicole said. “Finish up and get out.”

“Dyke.” The guy grunted.

“Get out.” Nicole ordered.

“Nicole.” Waverly said.

Nicole gazed at them and said, “I won't ask again.”

She turned around and the guy with the hat got up with an empty beer bottle in hand.

“Nicole!” Waverly yelled.

Nicole spun around, grabbing his wrist and clutched the collar of his shirt. She pulled up closer to him. He gulped, his eyes wide and his lip quivering. He watched Nicole's eyes glow orange and he gasped. She brushed a finger over his neck. His eyes no longer filled with fear, but dazed and empty.

“I think you've had enough. Don't you think?” Nicole said, her voice calm.

“Yeah, okay.” He whispered.

“You're going to leave this bar, give Waverly a generous tip, and never come back. Got it?” Nicole said.

Her finger rubbed over his neck again, leaving no room for argument. His face softened.

“Y-Yes.” He muttered.

Nicole released him. He blinked, his eyes now focused, but less fearful. He pulled out his wallet and placed a hundred dollar bill on the table.

“Let's go.” He said.

His friends look at him, still stationery in their seats.

“Now!”

They stumbled to their feet and followed him out.

“What did you do?” Waverly said.

Nicole shrugged.

“I got him to leave.” She said. “You won't be seeing them around anymore either.”

Wynonna stared at her as she came back to the bar.

“What the fuck was that?” Wynonna said.

“I'm more convincing than I look.” Nicole said.

 

***

The incident at the bar had been the talk of the town for two days and within a week, it was forgotten. Waverly had eventually let it go and from then on she hadn't faced any harassment as none of the men had the courage to do it again with Nicole around. Now with their day off, on a Saturday when Shorty's would be the busiest, Waverly had decided to throw a party and as tired as Nicole may have been, she agreed to help Waverly put it together. She pulled them into the drive way of the homestead, with a jeep full of groceries.

“Do we really need this many decorations?” Nicole said, peering over the piles of bags she had in her arms. “They're just friends from high school.”

“It's a housewarming.” Waverly said, following her into the homestead.

“I think that ship has sailed.” Nicole said. “You've been living at the homestead for months.”

Nicole dropped the bags on to the kitchen table.

“It isn't just for me. It's for you, to make you feel more at home.” Waverly said.

She set her bags down and Nicole pulled her into a hug. She brushed a finger through Waverly's hair and brushed down her temple.

“I already do.” She said, with a smile.

Waverly leaned up and kissed her. They pull apart and Waverly sorted through her bags.

“I spoke to Gus today.” Waverly said. “She's thinking of selling the bar. Do you think she'll do it?”

“I don't know, but I can see why.” Nicole said. “She lost a lot of people. She wants a better life.”

“It just won't feel the same with Gus running it. She cares about Shorty's.”

They jump as a rattled sounded from outside the homestead. Nicole sneaked over to the window. A pile of trash had been knocked over and she looked out to see the barn door open.

“What is it?” Waverly said.

Nicole turned away from the window.

“Stay inside. I think someone is here.” She said, picking up a kitchen knife.

She left before Waverly say anything else and steadily walked toward the barn. Nicole inhaled, picking up the faint smell of musk and dirt. Nicole entered the barn, but not a single item had been out of place. She took another step and grunted as she was struck over the head. She fell to her knees, cringing. She heard footsteps shuffled around her and the barn door squeaked open again. She looked up to see Dex standing in front of her with a smug grin in place. Garth walked around her a double barrel handguns in his hands, pointed at her. Dex pulled out a handgun from his back pocket.

“You should have known I'd be back.” Dex said. “We have a score to settle.”

“You're going to regret it.” Nicole said.

“I came to get the job done, just like I handled your father.” Dex said.

Nicole glared. Garth pointed his gun at her.

“Let's finish this.” Dex said.

The guns clicked. A blur of orange smeared across the floor and Nicole heard the creak of the rafters above them. She looked at them just as a cat jumped from the rafters, landing on Dex's shoulders and slashed at his face and neck. Nicole jumped to her feet, punching Garth in the jaw before he pulled the trigger. He groaned, dropping his gun and swung a blind fist toward her. Nicole dodged him with a side step before kicking him in the gut. She grabbed him by his shirt and tossed him out of the open barn door. The cat hissed as Nicole watched her be tossed to the floor. She shifted. Nicole grabbed Dex by his neck.

“You should have left.” She yelled.

“Not after what you've done to me!” Dex grunted.

His eyes flared orange. Nicole halted a look of recognition on her face.

“I did this?” She whispered.

It had to of happened during her escape from home, but she had been controlled enough to avoid accidental turning.

“No, that isn't-”

Dex shoved her back and she hit the floor. The knife in her hand sliding across the barn. Dex lifted his foot over Nicole's face. Shae tackled him to the ground.

“Nicole!”

Dazed, Nicole felt the back of her head throb. She picked up the grunt of Dex as he fought to break from Shae's grip on his arms. Nicole blinked, seeing the blur of two figures on the ground.

***

Waverly paced the kitchen, her cellphone in hand. She heard the same voicemail of Wynonna's number a second time.

“Shit!” Waverly cried. “Wynonna, call me. Something's happened.”

She ran upstairs, sorting through her closet and pulled out her shotgun. She hesitated at the door for a moment, remembering how Nicole wanted her to stay. She inhaled and pulled open the door, racing out across the homestead and straight to the barn.

 

***

“Nicole!”

Waverly ran into the barn, her gun in front of her. She spotted Nicole on the ground, only the faintest relief came to her when she saw Nicole's chest raise as she sharply inhaled. Nicole sat up, groaning.

“Waverly, what-no, don't.” Nicole called.

Dex struck Waverly from behind with the bud of her gun. Waverly hit the floor with a groan. Dex scoffed and shook his head as he wiped away the dry blood on his cheek. Nicole gazed the surroundings of the barn for a second in search of Shae. She had been nowhere in sight. Panicked, Nicole crawled over to Waverly, who rubbed the back of her head.

“Waverly.” Nicole said. “Are you okay?”

“Yeah.” Waverly huffed, with a cringe.

Dex kept his gun on them, pacing.

“Where's your friend?” He said. “The shifter, where is she hiding?!”

Waverly scrambled to her feet, but Dex aimed her gun on her face.

“Don't fucking move.” He said.

“What's going on?” Waverly said.

Dex kicked the shotgun Waverly left away from them.

“Looks like I found your weakness.” Dex said.

Nicole wrapped her arms around Waverly's shoulder.

“Don't hurt her or I swear I'll-”

“Shut up or I pull the trigger.” He said. “Garth!”

Garth entered the barn, panting and sweating. A row of scratches along his face and neck with fresh blood.

“I had her! But she got away.” He said. “I don't know where she went.”

“What? It's a fucking cat!” Dex said.

Garth shook his head.

“Sorry Dex.”

“Are you fucking kidding me? Here take the gun!” Dex said, handing over his handgun. “Make sure she doesn't move.”

He didn't really need the gun anymore. Dex strode over to Nicole. He stretched his arms, flexing his muscles as he moved. They both watched the scratches on his arms and face steadily seal. His eyes flickered a vibrant orange.

“Man, I love this fast healing.” Dex chuckled.

“Let her go.” Nicole said. “She didn't do anything.”

“You should be worrying about yourself.” Dex said.

Dex removed his shirt. He doubled over as the crack of his bones increased and he lifted his head up to bellow an agonizing scream of pain. Dex panted, his faced and toros slick in sweat. He watched his muscles shifted and bulge in size. Waverly watched, startled and speechless as Dex's arms stretched out. He planted his hands on the dirt, bracing himself as another fire pulse of pain seized through him and his mouth elongated. His ears shifted back and up and hair sprouted from his skin in thick patches of black follicles. One last human shriek, and Dex stood on two bulky haunches and grew to a staggering seven foot wolf. Large K-9 shapes pupils glowed orange and he roared. Globs of spit dropping from his mouth. Nicole jumped to her feet as Dex charged toward her and dodged to the left, letting him slam into a pole. The beam creaked as it bent under the force and the barn shook.

“Hoy shit!” Garth yelped.

“Nicole!” Waverly screamed.

Dex shook off the daze of the collision and turned around, releasing another roar before attacking again. Nicole had yet again been prepared and tumbled out of the way and tackled Garth down, causing the gun to go off. Waverly shrieked. Nicole grabbed the shotgun at the barrel in her left hand, her eyes a seething orange and a single knick of blood from her shoulder where the gun fired. She smoothly yanked the gun from Garth's grip and tossed it behind her. She pinned him to the ground by the shoulders.

“Waverly get out of here!” Nicole yelled, punching Garth as he squirmed to get her off.

Dex snarled. Another punch to Garth's jaw and he laid dazed and breathless. Nicole stood, rushing to Waverly's side and lifted her to her feet.

“Go, now!” Nicole said.

“Wait, you're-”

“Yes,” Nicole said, a guilty expression in place. “I should have told you sooner. I'm sorry. But right now I need to know you'll be safe.”

Waverly ran out of the barn. Nicole faced Dex, her eyes still orange and her nails elongated and claw-like. She knew she had no chance against a shifted wolf, especially one experiencing their first change. The bloodlust would be in his favor while she remained in human form. Nicole ran out of the barn, frowning as her skin burned and her bones cracked. She felt her teeth pushing through her gums. Nicole grounded the barn and she grabbed by the scruff of her shirt and snarled, trying to break free. She's pinned to the wall.

“It's me.” Shae said.

Nicole sighed, but the rush of Adeline kept her tense and alert of her surroundings.

“Shae, Dex, he...I did it. I turned him!” Nicole said.

“It was an accident. There isn't anything else you can do.” Shae said. “He's a hunter first and has no interest in a pack to guide him. He despise our people. You know what you have to do. He's too dangerous.”

Nicole frowned.

“He's using our abilities for power, revenge, and personal gain. Our rules are clear.” Shae insisted.

“But, Waverly she'll-”

“If you want to save her, you know what you have to do.” Shae said.

Nicole nodded. Shae stepped back. Nicole yelled as her clothes ripped and her limbs stretched. With a final yell, Nicole stood covered in fur, on two legs and growling. Shae followed suit, grunted and panting as she shifted next.

Now standing in full form, Shae stood beside Nicole. They huffed and took off running. Waverly screamed as another roar sounded from the distance.

 

***

“Waves, it's Wynonna. Pick up.” Wynonna said, before hanging up. She smacked her hand against the dashboard. “Shit.!”

Dolls glanced at her from the driving seat.

“No answer?” He said, he watched her shake her head. “We're almost there.”

He made a sharp turn on the road, the car shaking through the rocky dirt path of their homestead. He stopped as Wynonna leaned forward at the edge of her seat. The door of the barn torn off and the front door of the homestead open.

“Let's go.” Wynonna said, bolting out of the car.

She rushed into the homestead, with Dolls behind her.

“Waverly?!” She faced Dolls as he entered. “She isn't here.”

There's a howl and a roar that broke through the forrest. Followed by a scream.

“Waverly!”

Wynonna rushed out the homestead.

***

Waverly panted as she weaved through the trees of the forrest. Her heart pounding and her breath ragged as she tried to push herself to run faster. She can hear the heavy thrashing of Dex behind her and a set of two more roars. She rounded a trunk of a tree and spotted a large boulder nearby and large enough to hide under. She ducked underneath it, catching her breath and trying to quiet her breathing. She froze as the rumble of Dex hovered above the boulder and she pressed a hand to her mouth. He growled, sniffing the air and huffing. Waverly gulped.

“... Waverly?!”

Dex grunted and ran toward the noise. A few seconds later, Waverly peeked out from the Boulder, climbing out when Dex wasn't in sight. As she stood, another wolf jumped in front of her and she screamed. With a sneer, the wolf bared his teeth before he lunged at her. With her hands up, she gave another scream, but then heard Dex whimper. She lowered her hands to see another wolf on top of him, biting his neck. Dex yelped before rolling around and kicking the wolf off him. Behind them, as they rolled around the ground, slashing and biting each other, Waverly spotted Dolls and Wynonna, completely frozen in shock at seeing the two giant wolves.

“Wynonna!” Waverly called.

Wynonna bolted toward her, but skid to a stop and stepped back as a third wolf jumped in front of her. Wynonna picked up Peacemaker, pointing it toward the wolf with Dolls beside her holding a gun of his own. The wolf sniffed and its ears shifted, sticking upward and their position less defensive and crouched. With soft eyes, the wolf turned around and took a step before looking at them again with the same less gentle face.

“I think it's gonna hurt us.” Wynonna whispered.

“Keep your gun up.” Dolls said.

“Wynonna?” Waverly called.

Wynonna kept her eyes on the wolf but her hand still on Peacemaker.

“Walk around it.” She said.

“What? That thing can eat you.” Dolls said.

“Dolls,” Wynonna said. “Trust me.”

They circled around the two fighting wolves on the ground. They make it to the boulder Waverly is crouched behind. Wynonna pulled her into a hug.

“Oh babygirl, you're okay!” Wynonna said. “Let's get out of here.”

One of the wolves is kicked toward them, landing on top of the boulder. Dolls stepped out, his gun pointed toward them. They go back to fighting, both covered in blood and cuts and dirt.

“Don't shoot!” Waverly said. “One of them, is Nicole.”

“What?!” Wynonna said. “She's-and you didn't tell me?”

“I didn't know!” Waverly said.

Wynonna peered over the boulder. She watched on as the wolf with black fur is bit on the back again. It howled, swinging its claws wildly. She went back behind the boulder.

“Well, I don't think any of them is gonna stop until one of them is dead.” Wynonna said. “What do we do?”

They go back to watching them fight and the black wolf broke free and jumped toward the grey wolf landing on its back. It roars as claws swiped across its back. They're rolling around the ground again when the black wolf is pinned to the ground. The other werewolf stood, pulling the wolf on the ground up on its feet. Their claws take hold of the black wolf's jaws, pulling them apart and ripping the top of their head off. Wynonna held up Peacemaker as they faced them. The wolf that led Wynonna and Dolls stepped in beside them. They watched the grey wolf let out a deep exhale, their heavy breathing calming down steadily. Staring at them, the wolf whimpered and dropped its head. Waverly walked out from behind the boulder and slowly approached it.

“Waverly.” Wynonna warned.

“It's okay.” She said, her hand gingerly stretching out toward the wolf's head.

She felt the puff of warm air leave the wolf's nose as she came closer. It sniffed Waverly's hand and let out another whimper.

“Nicole?” Waverly whispered.

The wolf moved its snout closer, brushing its wet nose against her finger tips. Waverly smiled and stroked a finger down the wolf's snout. Gradually, the wolf shifted, the hair shrinking, their nails sinking back into its fingers. The ears grow smaller and their limbs back to normal size. Shae followed. Waverly smiled as she's now staring back into soft, loving, chocolate brown eyes.

Wynonna coughed and turned away saying, “Holy shitsticks, they're both...”

Naked, bleeding, and covered in slowly healing gashes all over her torso and arms, Nicole averted her eyes downward in guilt and shame as Waverly watched her, completely awestruck.

“You saved me?” Waverly said, awestruck.

Nicole nodded.

“I would never let anything happen to you.” She said.

Waverly pulled her into a hug.

 

***

Waverly stood in the living room, stunned as she watched Shae, now fully clothed, look over Nicole's wounds. The scratches and bite marks on her back were starting to fade. But not as fast as the wounds she had when they first found her in the barn. Shae put Nicole's shirt down.

“You're healing well.” Shae said.

“Why hasn't she healed completely yet?” Waverly asked.

“When we get attacked by another wolf the wounds are stronger than most human weapons.” Shae said. “She'll be fine by tomorrow morning.”

“Okay, am I the only one with their mind blown that werewolves exist?” Wynonna said. “I mean, I've seen some shit in Purgatory, but,”

“Likewise.” Dolls said.

“Why don't we have some coffee?” Shae said.

“I'm gonna need a shot of whiskey in mind.” Wynonna said, before following Shae into the kitchen with Dolls.

Nicole sighed, rubbing her sore neck. She stretched her arms, flinching as she over stretched then laid back into the couch.

“We should talk.” Nicole said. “I'm so sorry. I should have told you about the hunters, and about-”

Waverly sat next to her, grabbing on to her hand.

“You being a werewolf?” She said. “That would have been appreciated.”

Nicole softly squeezed her hand. Waverly loosely threaded her fingers through Nicole's. A wave of guilt washed over Nicole's face again.

“I know,” Nicole said. “I should have been honest with you.”

“Who are you, really?” Waverly asked gently.

“Nicole Haught. I didn't lie about that.” Nicole said. “I come from a long line of werewolves.”

“And Dex?” Waverly questioned.

Nicole sighed. If she wanted things between them to work she needed to be out in the open now.

“He's a hunter. It isn't the first time he's attacked me. My family was attacked him a year ago. That's when my father was killed and my pack fled. When they came again, I was told to go into hiding. That's when I ended up in Purgatory. I didn't mean to bring them here, or stay here this long either.” Nicole frowned, taking a breath to brace herself. “But somehow, they managed to find a way into Asgard. It's an alternate plan that we retreated into when we were nearly hunted into extinction by humans thousands of years ago. They stole my family relic. It's traditionally meant to be passed down to the next Alpha once a pack leader dies. I was trying to get it back, but I didn't know that I had accidentally turned Dex.”

“Are there others like him?” Waverly asked.

“There are more hunters yes, but none that are turned. That was my mistake.” Nicole said. “Werwolves are normally born, but they can be made if we bite or scratch a human.”

“And there are other werewolves?” Waverly said.

Nicole nodded.

“Yes, but we don't practice hurting humans anymore. It's against the law.” Nicole said.

“What- you know, I think I need some time to process this.” Waverly said. “This is...”

Shae entered the living room. She hesitate to interrupt them.

“I know this is a bad time, but I thought you should know that the other hunter is still alive.” Shae said. “I managed to tie him down in the barn. I just thought you should know. He might know if there are others coming.”

“I'll look into it.” Nicole said, standing.

 

 

***

Nicole had not been in a rush to see Garth. Everyone had a lot to deal with. Waverly finally realizing Nicole had kept a secret from her in the two months she's been at the homestead and Nicole trying to be okay with giving Waverly space to deal with that. But she had to deal with the other hunter soon, although she trusted Shae to securely keep him tied up, Nicole had to figure out what to do. Traditionally, by wolf law, it had been clear. Neutralize the threat, but Garth is still a human and she knew Waverly wouldn't understand that, neither would Wynonna, and maybe Dolls. Nicole stared into the direction of the barn, a beer bottle in hand. She took a sip as the door opened and Shae stepped on to the porch. She sat next to Nicole, staring into the distance. There is a beat of silence between them for a moment.

“I told Waverly everything.” Nicole said.

“How did she take it?” Shae said.

“She's fine.” Nicole said. “She still needs space.”

“You're worried she can't handle it.” Shae said.

“I don't want things between us to end.” Nicole said. “And I can't stand knowing she's upset because of me. I care about this relationship.”

“And what about your responsibilities?” Shae said. “The hunters are dealt with. What happens when you find the relic and you have to return home?”

Nicole scoffed and took another sip.

“That didn't hit me until now.” She said.

There's a pause of silence between them. Shae stuidied Nicole, a frown of worry etched into her face.

“But you have a chance at true love with Waverly.” Shae said. “And that's something you shouldn't let go.”

Nicole faced her, alarmed. Shae smiled. The door opened and Wynonna stepped out.

“Yo, Old Yeller, Dolls is in the barn. Ready when you are.” She said.

Nicole scoffed.

“You seem to take me being a werewolf well.” She said.

Wynonna shrugged.

“I dealt with it. Beside, you saved my sister's ass more than once. I think that puts you out of the dickhead category in my book.” Wynonna said.

Nicole stood, leaving her beer on the porch.

“I'll head there now.” She said.

 

***

Dolls watched Grath, bound to his chair. He had a bruise on his left eye and a cut on his right brow with a split lip. He had put up a fight that Dolls had no other way but to use force to keep him down. Had he been given the chance, Garth would leave, but Dolls had been more skilled and taller than him, and freakishly strong. So much so that he suspected Dolls to be another wolf, but he didn't carry himself like one and nor did he ever once mention a pack. The barn opened and Nicole entered, receiving a groan of disdain from Garth. Nicole approached him, looking over his wounds and making sure the ropes were secure enough to keep him in place.

“Where did you put it?” Nicole said.

“Fuck you.” Garth grunted.

Nicole cracked her knuckles, steeping closer and inhaling. There is a stench of anger from him a slight hint of fear, but that would change. If it's what she had to do.

“Where is it?”

“I'm not telling you sh-”

Garth groaned, Nicole's death grip locked around his throat, pressing his windpipe together. Nicole leaned closer, her eyes flickering orange and a low growl sounded from her lips. Her jaw clenched.

“I just killed Dex, ripped him in two with my own hands. If you don't wanna end up like him, I suggest you start talking, or this time I'll start with your limbs and work my way up.” Nicole demanded. “What you and Dex took doesn't belong to either of you. It is not only a dishonor, but is punishable by pack rules. And do you want to know what the punishment is?”

Garth coughed, shaking, and gasping. She watched his face turn red then slowly a faint tint of purple. Nicole released him, letting Garth cough and pant. His breathing settled, but he doesn't speak. Nicole threw a fist toward his face, landing on his right eye. He hollered in pain. Nicole stood, facing Dolls.

“Keep him here for the night.” Nicole said.

“I'll make sure to have this barn on lock down.” Dolls said.

He picked up a burlap sack beside Garth and tossed it over his head. He yelled and screamed as Dolls tied it around his neck, firmly with a piece of twine. Nicole left, seeing Shae waiting for her.

“What are you going to do about the missing relic?” Shae said.

“Don't worry, I'll find it. Eventually.” Nicole promised.

 

***

 

“Ugh, can you stop with the sad puppy eyes?” Wynonna said, propping an elbow on to the bar counter. “I mean, I get that you're a wolf and all but you don't gotta act the part.”

Nicole turned away from watching Waverly clean the tables.

“So, Toto, why haven't you talked to her yet? It's been five days.” Wynonna said.

“Can you stop with the dog references?” Nicole said.

Wynonna chuckled.

“Good one.”

Nicole sighed.

“I don't want to overwhelm Waverly.” She said. “I told her a lot of things I kept secret from her.”

“Waverly's forgiving, way more than me and it's something I admire about her. Makes me look like Satan's spawn, but it makes her endearing.” Wynonna said. “That's beside the point, but, I can see how much she cares about you. Just fix whatever you _think_ you messed up and get it done.”

Shae entered the bar and Wynonna picked up her bottle of whiskey as Shae approached the bar and took a seat at the nearest stool.

“Any news?” Nicole said.

“We're close. What about you and Waverly?” Shae said.

Nicole rubbed the back of her neck, a look of guilt on her face.

“I don't know where we stand right now.” She said.

Gus exited from her office.

“Nicole, help Waverly unload the truck.” She said.

“Sure.”

She left the bar, clenching her fist as she headed to the back. Waverly had already opened the truck when she got there. She glanced at Nicole, but didn't say anything. They worked getting the boxes out, but when Nicole's hand accidentally brushed against Waverly's and she watched her flinch, Nicole put the box down.

“Okay, can we talk?” Nicole said. “This is getting ridiculous, we're back to square one.”

“No I...” Waverly said, shoulders slumped down in defeat. “Yeah.”

“I'm sorry. I don't know how many times I have to tell you that. And I get you need space.” Nicole said. “This...I just really want things between us to work. I'm in love with you.”

Waverly's eyes sparkled and her posture straightened. A glimmer of adoration in her eyes. She slowly exhaled.

“Please say something.” Nicole said.

“It's just...” Waverly started. “You lied to me.”

“Yes, and I'm sorry.” Nicole said.

“But you did it to protect me.” Waverly said, watching Nicole nod.

“I would do anything to protect you.” Nicole said.

Waverly ran a hand through her long locks.

“And even though I didn't like it I can't help but...just no more secrets okay?” Waverly said.

Nicole gulped.

“I promise.” She said. “Are we...”

“I want things between us to work.” Waverly said. “And I feel the same way about you too.”

Nicole's tension washed away with a wave of relief. The feelings between them hadn't changed. It's a good sign. It gave Nicole hope. Waverly crossed an arm over her chest.

“But, one thing has been bothering me.” Waverly said. “When you get the relic what happens? What happens between us? I mean, will you go back to your family? Because I'm sure after what happened to them they need you.”

Nicole frowned. It's been something she didn't want to think about. And it's something that Shae made sure to remind her of whenever they spoke. It's an honest concern and it made sense.

“Once I find the relic things won't change.” Nicole said.

And she is solemnly sure of this, even if a part of her knows she might not be able to keep a promise like this. It's what she wanted to believe and Waverly shouldn't have to worry about it either.

“I rather stay with you.” Nicole said. “ As long as you're okay with me being a werewolf and all.”

“I've had enough time to accept that.” Waverly said. “And I get why you didn't tell me.”

Nicole slowly stepped toward her, hands stuffed in her jeans.

“So, we're okay again?” Nicole asked.

Waverly wrapped her arms around Nicole's neck and nodded.

“Yeah, we're okay.”

Waverly leaned up and kissed her. Nicole sighed, relishing the contact and feel of Waverly against her. How much she missed being this close to her. It had been worse than she expected. Nicole leaned back and exhaled.

“Okay, we can't...uh,” Nicole said. “Let's go back to unloading the truck.”

 

 

***

Dolls strode through the barn, his steel-toed boots echoing with the heavy thumps. Garth laid slumped over, his hands still bound and his face covered in cuts and sweat. There were dark circles under his eyes from bruising and exhaustion. Dolls placed the plastic bag in his hand down and pulled out a bottle of water. He took a sip and approached Garth.

“Are you going to cooperate?” Dolls said.

Garth is silent and Dolls took another sip.

“It's been six days. I'm sure even you are thirsty.” Dolls said.

Garth lifted his head and let out a hagged cough and wheezed as it settled and he inhaled. Dolls pressed the bottle to his lips and tilted it. Water spilled down his face and wet his shirt, but Garth continued to chug. Dolls yanked the bottle away and capped it.

“He doesn't want to talk.” He said as Nicole entered the barn. Garth cowered back into his chair. She crouched in front of him and inhaled. She glanced at his torn pants, riddled with holes and cuts. She spotted a particularly large tear in his right let, next to his knee with a circular gash in it. The blood around it dry but the scab discolored.

“Your leg is starting to get infected.” She said. “I can smell it rotting.”

Nicole stood, pacing behind him and grabbed one of his fingers. Garth whimpered. Nicole brushed over his palm then there is a sharp snap and Garth screamed.

“You'll get patched up, but every hour I'll come back and snap another finger.” Nicole said. “I've waited long enough. When all your fingers are broken I'll start ripping them off,” Nicole stood. “Think about that.”

The barn door opened again.

“Nicole?”

Nicole rushed over to Waverly, stopping her in the doorway. Waverly tried to peek over her shoulder, but couldn't see anything.

“What's going on?” Waverly said. “Is Dolls in there?”

“Yes.” Nicole said. “Let's step outside.”

She agreed and Nicole stood in front of the door.

“What are you doing?” Waverly said.

“Dolls agreed to help me find the relic.” Nicole said.

“How can he...” Waverly shook her head. “Is he in there? The other hunter?”

“Yes.”

“You're not,” Nicole's expression is enough. “He's a human too Nicole. You can't just beat it out of him.”

“I understand that, but he put himself into pack business when he took the relic. If I don't deal with him the pack will.” Nicole said.

“How can you-you can't keep him in there forever.” Waverly said.

“I still have a pack to protect Waverly.” Nicole said.

Waverly shook her head and stormed off.

***

Shae sat on the couch as Nicole burst into the homestead, her brows pinched together into a scowl. Shae picked up the bottle of whiskey at her feet and followed Nicole into the kitchen. She got glasses from the cabinet and served them. Nicole pressed her forehead into the table as Shae took the seat across from her and slid her glass over.

“What's going on?” Shae said. “I saw Waverly get her things and leave. She's mad at you again isn't she?”

Nicole picked up her head and chugged the cup in front of her. She ran a hand through her hair. Shae filled her glass again. Nicole doesn't drink it this time, but stared at the golden liquid.

“Waverly came to the barn today.” Nicole said. “She doesn't agree with me keeping the hunter hostage, but she doesn't understand pack rules either.”

Shae nodded, taking a sip of her whiskey.

“She wouldn't because she's a human, but these are parts of you she has to understand and accept if she wants to be with you.”

“I can't just be indifferent about it. That upset her.” Nicole said. “Is that the type of life I want? To stay with her and still follow pack rules and just expect her to accept it?”

Shae tilted her head, taking another swig.

“What do you mean?”

Nicole let out a heavy sigh and took a large gulp of her whiskey.

“I don't know.” She said.

“Do you no longer want to live with the pack or by pack rules?” Shae said.

Nicole flinched.

“No, I don't mean that. I just don't think our traditions apply to our relationship.”

“How would your family take it if their next Alpha declines her position?” Shae said. “A pack without an Alpha. Do you know other packs will perceive us?

Nicole pressed her hands into her temples, the throb of a headache starting. She let out another groan of frustration. The most shameful act was to decline the role of Alpha to a pack and for a pack to remain Alpha less would make them look weak. Her pack would be a target to be colonized by another.

“I get that Shae! I know my responsibilities.” Nicole said.

“And?” Shae said.

“I don't know. I don't know what type of life I can have with Waverly if I still follow pack traditions. And I know my mom and brother wouldn't accept it if I leave the pack. They would never forgive me if I officially left to live my life with a human either.”

“You really do love her.” Shae whispered.

Nicole bit her bottom lip and nodded.

“I love my pack too.” She said.

A knock sounded from the door and Nicole stood to see Dolls enter the homestead.

“I got the location.” He said.


	4. Part IV

Nicole leaned forward, peering through the dashboard of Dolls' SUV. The hunter brought them to the outskirts of Purgatory, pass the GhostRiver Triangle. Less than a foot away, had been a rusted banged up trailer car, parked by cinder blocks behind the wheels. Shae gripped the headrest of the driver and passenger seat. She surveyed the forrest. Nicole glanced at her with an equally confused expression.

“You're sure this is the place?” Nicole said.

Dolls opened the glove compartment of his dashboard and handed Nicole a handgun.

“It's what he said.” Dolls said.

“We won't need a gun.” Nicole said. “I don't smell a scent. This trailer's been abandon for a while.”

Dolls put the extra handgun back in the glove compartment and stepped out with a handgun of his own.

“I'll check the grounds for anyone near by just in case.” Shae said, unlocking the door.

Nicole exit the SUV and yanked opened the door trailer door. Dolls kept his gun out. They entered, seeing the empty trailer with everything left neatly in place. They sort through drawers, bags, and cabinets.

“I don't see anything.” Dolls said.

Nicole lifted one of the beds and spotted an old tattered cloth wrapped in twine. She gingerly picked it up into her left hand and untied the twine. Dolls peered over her shoulder, seeing an aged shriveled severed human hand. Nicole let out a sigh of relief.

“That's your relic?” Dolls said.

“It's more than it looks like.” Nicole said.

She ran out of the trailer, the hand wrapped up again and clutched to her chest.

“Shae?” Nicole turned around as Dolls left the trailer. “Take me back to the homestead.”

 

***

Dolls kept staring at the cloth on the table. Nicole watched Wynonna look between her and the cloth.

“What is so important about this?” Dolls said.

“It's my father's.” Nicole said.

Dolls stepped back.

“You mean that's your dad's hand?” He said.

Nicole nodded.

“Each time a pack leader dies the right hand is severed and preserved.” Nicole said. “It's how the power of our ancestors is passed down to the next Alpha. Those hunters killed my dad and came back to raid his tomb.”

“I can see why you were so focused on getting back. If it holds power anyone could use it.” Dolls said.

“Whoever touches the hand will gain all its powers and my dad had the ability to manipulate time.” Nicole said. “He barely used it as he knew the repercussions when it's used. Each wolf in our pack is given a power of their own and everyone's is different, but this power is life changing and very few can wield it.”

“To be given the chance to play god, if word gets out it exist who knows who else would go after it. Why haven't you just destroyed it instead?” Dolls said.

Nicole grabbed the hand, placing it on her lap.

“I can't just erase thousands of years of history.” Nicole said. “It's tradition.”

Shae entered the kitchen.

“The pack will be here soon.” She said.

“You called mom?” Nicole said.

“No, when I told her about you she's sent other scouts to watch you.” Shae said.

“When were you going to tell me?” Nicole said.

Waverly entered the homestead, pausing as she realized the conversation she had talked in on. She glanced at everyone.

“What's going on?”

 

***

 

Dolls and Shae left without Nicole asking them. Wynonna tagging along with them to sit out on the patio picking up the tension between Nicole and Waverly. But with them alone and Waverly sitting across from her, Nicole never felt this nervous. She put the cloth on the table.

“What is that?” Waverly said.

“It's the relic.”

She opened the flap and Waverly's chair scrapped against the floor as she stumbled back.

“Uh, that's a hand.” She said.

“It has the power each member of my family is given when they become Alpha.” Nicole said. “It's how we gain our abilities.”

The shock began to wash away and Waverly scooted closer. She pulled the other flap apart and noticed the markings and scrawling on the cloth.

“The designs. They look Nordic.” She said.

Nicole smiled.

“Yes, that's the ancient writings my ancestors.” She said. “I come from a long line of Vikings.”

“Is your family still around?” Waverly said.

“Yes, werewolves age much slower.” Nicole said. “I'm actually much older than I look.”

“Well, that's good, right? You got the relic I mean. You can give it back now.”

“It isn't that easy.” Nicole said. “This is what my father was killed over and due to his passing I'm next in line to absorb his power and lead the pack.”

Waverly frowned, the shine of tears in her eyes.

“You have to leave Purgatory.” She said.

“Yes, my family lives on a different astral plane, called Asgard.” Nicole said. “But we can't return until the ceremony is done. It's the only way how I'll be given my power.”

“H-How long?” Waverly said, blinking away tears.

“My family will come here soon to perform the ceremony.” Nicole said. “I've been gone for so long. The entire time they've been waiting for me to retrieve the hand.”

Waverly scoffed. A single tear trickled down her cheek.

“That's too sudden. Why do you keep-”

“Waverly.” Nicole said.

“What's going to happen to us?” Waverly said.

Nicole reached a hand out to Waverly. Shae entered the kitchen.

“They're here.” She said. “Out front.”

Nicole covered the hand and peered out the window. She counted six robbed-figures on the grass, staring at the homestead.

“Let them in.” Waverly said, wiping away her tears.

 

***

 

Waverly stood against the counter, staring as Astrid and Mitchell entered the homestead. They sit at the table as four other members stand in the living room doorway. Waverly watched the four men scope out the house before settling, but they don't keep their eye off of Astrid.

“Guys this is my mother, Astrid and my brother Mitchell.” Nicole said.

Astrid looked over her friends.

“Thank you for housing Nicole during her stay.” Astrid said.

Nicole is pacing the kitchen while Shae stood by the sink, much calmer. Astrid removed the hood from her head, her face covered in scars and wrinkles and Waverly wondered how much force a wolf would go through to scar.

“Nicole, please, sit.” Astrid said.

“I need a drink.” Nicole mumbled, her arms wrapped around her chest.

“Please,” Her mother said.

Nicole obliged. Astrid turned to Waverly who jerked as she was caught staring. Astrid faced Nicole again and smiled.

“I'm relieved to see you again.” She said. “I'm glad you found the hand. You hold the true perseverance of a leader. The pack has missed you. We're doing better now.”

“Just in time for the ceremony. The full moon is in four days.” Mitchell said.

Astrid took Nicole's hand into hers.

“How did you get it?” She said.

“It was the hunters that attacked us at Asgard. They found me here and tried to kill me.” Nicole said.

“I trust you've dealt with them?” Astrid said.

“Yes.” Nicole said. “I accidentally turned one, but he's gone now. It happened when I tried to escape them in the forrest.”

Astrid frowned.

“Has the other been turned?” She said.

Nicole shook her head.

“Is he alive?” Astrid said.

“Yes.”

Astrid scowled then nodded.

“We'll deal with him.” She said.

Waverly scoffed. Astrid faced her, a stern expression on her face.

“I don't expect another human to understand. It's best you keep out of pack business.”Astrid said.

“Mom, Waverly and everyone else helped me find the hand in the first place.” Nicole said.

Her mother released Nicole's hand and pressed a finger to her chin.

“Thank you. As a sign of my gratitude your memories will stay intact.” She said.

Nicole flinched.

“You can do that?” Waverly said.

“We live in peace and secrecy and should it get out we exist well, we have measure to keep hidden from humans. It's how we stop our extinction years ago.” Astrid said.

“Mom,” Nicole rebutted. “They're fine.”

“Either way, we need to deal with the other hunter. You know how they have a group of their own who will look for them.” Astrid said.

“We'll handle it.” Nicole said.

“In the meantime, we need a pace to rest before we return to the pack tomorrow morning.” Astrid said.

“You can stay at my place. It's big enough.” Shae said.

Astrid stood. Nicole watched them leave and Nicole approached Waverly.

“You're not going to kill him are you?” Waverly asked.

“I don't want to.” Nicole said.

“Why didn't you tell your mom that?” Waverly said.

“They're my pack and we all have an oath.” Nicole said.

“So you're just going to kill him then?” Waverly said.

She marched toward the stairs, but Nicole doesn't let her go this time. She followed her up to her room.

“Waverly, please?” Nicole said.

Waverly turned around, a flash of anger and tears in her eyes.

“It isn't fair.” Waverly said. “You're going to leave and you can't for once pick what makes you happy even though you clearly like it here.”

Nicole bit her bottom lip and nodded.

“I rather be here with you and I want more than anything to spend the rest of my days with you.” Nicole said. “I'm sorry.”

Waverly bitterly laughed.

“Stop saying that.” She said. “It doesn't make any of this less painful.”

“I know.” Nicole whispered.

Nicole watched another tear drop and she dipped down, pulling Waverly into a tender kiss. She pressed her forehead against Waverly's and a part of her wants to keep apologizing. It's all she can do. How this is all her fault because she had met Waverly and found something worth staying for rather than going back home.

“I love you.” Nicole panted.

Waverly kissed her shortly and Nicole walked them into her room. Waverly brushed a hand down the back of Nicole's neck, watching her eyes glower orange for a second. She exhaled and Nicole picked up the spike of desire from her scent. Waverly moaned as she hit the cushion of her bed.

 

***

Nicole laid on her side, watching Waverly sleep and stroked her hand down Waverly's arms to her hips. Nicole scooted closer to press her bare skin against Waverly's. She hasn't been able to stop touching her. The more she laid looking Waverly over, the more she couldn't stop herself from knowing, soon she won't be able to see this again. Waverly by her side, happy and content with the touch of Nicole against her. Nicole smiled as Waverly's nose twitched and she whimpered, rolling over. Nicole heard the a rumble from the room window as the sun began to peek into the sky, followed by a series of grunts. Nicole slipped on a shirt and shorts before pulling the curtain window back to see six werewolves on the lawn, beginning to shift. Nicole glanced back at Waverly, still asleep. Nicole redressed herself before heading downstairs. She let Astrid in while the rest of the pack waited outside. They sit at the table.

“You aren't dressed.” Astrid said.

“No.” Nicole said. “I'm not going.”

Astrid looked her over.

“Purgatory has changed you.” Astrid said. “Does it have anything to do with that Waverly girl?”

Astrid grinned and Nicole blushed. She knew Astrid could pick up their scents. Nicole had little time to prepare herself.

“It has everything to do with her.” Nicole admitted.

There is a pause between them.

“When your father and I chose Shae and your arranged marriage it was strictly a political choice.” Astrid said. “Nonetheless, she would make a great wife.”

“I know.” Nicole said. “Things between us have changed since dad passed.”

Astrid nodded in agreement.

“Have you bonded with her?” Astrid said.

“Yes. I know you aren't fond of relationships with humans.” Nicole said. “But I can't stop what I feel for her. She's worth staying here and living a normal life.”

“There are no rules against it either.” Astrid said. “We have a history of humans helping us fight against our extinction.”

“I remember.” Nicole said.

Her father would tell her stories of the battled they faced to keep their lineage alive and their traditions even longer. Her mother had lived through the ends of the war too and Nicole has heard relatives speak of those days. Nicole could never forget the traditions and story of her pack. It had been something dear to her since childhood. A pang of sadness and guilt clenched at her gut as she thought of her father. How a part of her would feel like she walked out on him and her family if she did this.

“I do prefer it be another wolf.” Astrid said.

“I'm sorry.” Nicole said.

“Do you care for her?” Astrid said.

“Yes, but I don't love this pack any less.” Nicole. “I know what will happen.”

“Who am I to deny my daughter happiness? We've gone through enough hardships since your father's death.” Astrid said.

“Who else would be Alpha?” Nicole said. “I don't want to leave my pack defenseless.”

Astrid nodded.

“But your feelings for this place is clear.” Astrid said. “However, times are changing and had I been more traditional like the ones before such an act like this wouldn't be allowed.”

The guilt returned and Nicole kept her gaze down at her hands.

“But I remember being in love at one point too and living centuries without it can affect even the strongest Alpha.” Astrid said. “There is time to pass the responsibility before the ceremony.”

Nicole faced her.

“We can gather the ingredients and finish before returning to the pack.” Astrid said.

“Thank you.” Nicole said.

Astrid stood and Nicole rushed over to pull her into a hug.

 

***

Waverly stirred, shivering as the chill from a cracked open window blew against her. She pulled the sheet back and opened her eyes to see the right side of the bed empty. She fumbled out of bed, putting on a pair of clean Pjs. When she reached the bottom of the stairs Nicole wasn't anywhere in sight. The front door opened and Nicole stepped in, clad in a rich red robe and her hair partly braided up into a fishtail.

“Nicole?” Waverly said.

“I spoke to my mother.” Nicole said. “I'm going to stay.”

“You are?” Waverly said, motioning to the robes.

“The ceremony is about to start.” Nicole said. “Come on.”

Waverly is led out on the porch to see her mother, brother, and other pack members gathered together into a circle in front of an altar. On the table with a table cloth over it has candles burning in the center of it. Everyone else is in green robes, except her mother who is in white and her brother also in red.

“Nicole hurry. We need to return soon.” Her mother said.

Nicole stepped into the circle as Waverly watched from the porch. Her mother grabbed a candle. The others start to hum and mumble as they chant.

“From this day forth, shall you all witness and praise that the title of Alpha be given to our next in line, Mitchell Haught.” Her mother said.

“I accept.” Mitchell said.

He took the candle and placed it down. Nicole placed her hand on the altar as Mitchell opened the scripture, together they read from it and the parcel began to glow. The glow trailed up Mitchell's arm until he glowed entirely. It then died down and the werewolves kneel before the altar. Nicole lowered her head and left the circle. The candle is blown out and the men stand. Nicole stepped on the porch.

“What just happened?” Waverly said.

Nicole smiled.

“I said I was staying didn't I?” Nicole said. “Now my brother will carry the pack and I get to be here with you.”

“Are you really staying?” Waverly said.

Nicole laughed.

“Yes, and I convinced my mom to not kill the hunter.” Nicole said. “So instead, I erased his memory of us and the homestead.”

“You can do that?” Waverly said. “There is so much you haven't told me!”

Astrid approached them.

“We're going to be leaving now.” She said. “Mitchell has the hand.”

Nicole pulled her mother into a hug.

“Thank you for doing this.” She said.

“Please come visit us and be sure to tell me if you happen to have any grandkids.” Astrid said.

Nicole scoffed.

“Bye mom.” She said.

They watch the pack leave, shifted into wolves and run into the forrest.

 

***

Nicole picked up the last chair and placed it on the table. Dolls wiped down the counter and Wynonna is sitting at the bar trying to convince Dolls to give her one last drink. Nicole joined Waverly at the nearest table as she collected the last of the used cups and wrapped her arm around Waverly's hips.

“You know,” Nicole said. “I'm glad I made the right decision.”

Waverly grinned and quickly kissed her.

“I'm glad too.” She said.

The door opened and before Nicole could tell them they were closing Shae stepped through. Nicole excused herself from Waverly.

“I thought you left.” Nicole said.

“I'm going to leave now.” Shae said. “I had to pack first. I saw the ceremony this morning.”

Of course she would, Shae had always been the one to watch after Nicole for years. It had been her job once their packs merged.

“I'm proud of you.” Shae said. “You deserve to be happy.”

“I'm-”

“Things between us were in the past.” Shae said. “Just because we have a history together doesn't mean you should settle for it. I'm happy for you and Waverly.”

She looked at Waverly who waved and smiled at her. Then went back to gathering the cups.

“Thank you.” Nicole said. “For everything.”

They hug and Shae rubbed a hand down Nicole's arm.

“Call me if you need anything.” Shae said.

Nicole watched her leave and Waverly came over to Nicole's side.

“Are you okay?” Waverly said.

“Yeah, I'm relieved.” Nicole said, pulling her arm around Waverly. “I'm glad I met you. I don't regret anything.”

“Hey, Lassie!” Wynonna yelled. “If you're done wooing my sister, sit your ass down and let's see if you can out drink me.”

Nicole turned around, seeing Wynonna holding two shots and Dolls shook his head.

“Wynonna, werewolves don't get drunk. You'll kill yourself trying to out drink her.” Waverly said.

Wynonna waved a dismissive hand.

“Bullshit.” She said. “There's no way a wolf could get all the best benefits.”

“She's right Wynonna. It wouldn't be fair.” Nicole said. “Beside, we have plans for a movie night back at the homestead.”

They grin at each other and Wynonna cringed and gagged.

“Gross. Don't eye fuck my sister in front of me.” Wynonna complained.

“Wynonna!” They yelled.

Wynonna faced the bar and pointed at Dolls.

“Looks like I'm staying with you tonight.” She said.


End file.
